The Boy who I Have
by devilojoshi
Summary: Saat Naruto pikir menikah akan membawanya pada kehidupan pria normal. Dia telah salah. Karena, Sasuke datang bersama anak bernama Menma. /YAOI, SASUNARU/ Dedicated for Opposite Party #2: Love Never Late/ HAPPY SASUNARU DAY 2016/
1. Chapter 1

Apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan tidak wajar? _Lesbian_, _gay_—_fag_?

Tidak banyak. Memuaskan hawa nafsu adalah salah satu di antaranya, dan aku—masih sedikit yakin jika perasaan 'belum' sepenuhnya muncul di antara kami. Dia orang yang baik, ya, dia, orang yang memiliki _role_ diatasku, seorang yang dipanggil _top _dalam hubungan kami. Dia pun orang yang pintar—oh atau mungkin lebih tepatnya jenius—mapan, tampan, berkharisma dan—_**sebenarnya aku berpikir untuk apa dia mengikuti sampai sekarang? **_Dia bisa saja mendapatkan banyak istri atau mungkin pelacur diluaran sana yang dapat memenuhi kebutuhan bilogisnya. Terkadang aku takut, _**'Apa dia gila? Apa dia memang memiliki kelainan? Penyakit?' **_Tapi aku tahu, dia tidak sakit—jikalau dia memang tidak tertarik pada perempuan, hal itu bukanlah sebuah penyakit. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya membuatku terkadang sedikit takut.

Hey, untuk apa aku menjelaskan yang lainnya, aku seharusnya sedang fokus sekarang!

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pria dewasa berumur 37 tahun. Sebuah umur yang cukup untuk membina rumah tangga, hm? Ya, kalian benar, dan jelasnya aku memang telah berkeluarga. Aku telah berkeluarga, tapi kenapa di bagian atas tadi masih menceritakan tentang seseorang—yang memiliki hubungan denganku? Kalian tidak perlu bingung, perselingkuhan bukan lagi hal tidak biasa pada zaman sekarang. Seorang pria dapat dengan bebas berhubungan dengan siapa saja, _**termasuk dengan sesamanya. **_

Tapi masalahnya bukan itu, tapi… dulu aku memang bejat.

Adalah aku; seorang pria ling-lung, buntung dan tidak tahu diuntung. Yeah, deskripsi sikapku itu yang aku anggap bejat hingga sekarang. Rayuannya bisa membuatku gila hingga mau saja termakan bujukan. Kesalahan masa lalu dapat menjatuhkanku sekarang. Orang itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatku sekaligus selingkuhanku sekarang, dulu ia adalah sahabat juga kekasihku. Dia yang telah menarikku dalam jurang perceraian ini.

Dia seorang yang gila—sebelumnya aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, tapi sekarang cerita telah berubah. Aku seorang pria dewasa, yakin akan pilihan masa depan, berkeluarga, dan jelas… _**hanya ingin mendapatkan anak dari istriku**_. Tapi Sasuke merubahnya. Impianku hancur saat membaca pesan singkat, dan semua email yang ia kirimkan beserta lampiran gambarnya.

Dan akhirnya—disini aku berada sekarang. Di sebuah ruang tunggu, berdiri dan sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk duduk sebelum orang yang kutunggu datang. Sejujurnya aku sedang resah dan gugup sekarang karenanya lah duduk menjadi pilihanku sebagai pengalihan, mengingat siapa yang akan aku lawan setelah ini. Sasuke emang hebat, _sudah kujelaskan jika dia adalah seorang yang jenius? _Aku melihat ke sana kemari, tidak sopan dan mungkin terlihat kurang berpendidikan—tapi aku tidak peduli.

CEKLEK—seorang pria dengan rambut hitam kelam muncul dari balik pintu.

Aku melihatnya. Sasuke tetap tampan dan sangat rapih seperti biasanya. Langkahnya ringan, dan wajahnya tidak sedang mendapat beban pikiran sepertiku. Sialnya, dia malah tersenyum saat melihatku mengkerutkan kening!

"Naruto, aku sudah menunggumu datang," katanya sopan. Aku diam, dan Sasuke berjalan melaluiku. Hey apa yang kalian harapkan? Sebuah pelukan selamat datang? Tidak, Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu. Jika mau melakukan _skinship_, dia mungkin tadi telah menciumku di bibir. Aku melihat Sasuke duduk di sebuah sofa _single_ yang sejak tadi aku acuhkan. "Duduklah," katanya lagi sambil menjulurkan tangan ke arah sofa panjang pasangan dari yang telah ia duduki.

Aku mendengus, dan segera duduk. Pandangan kami bertemu. Sebelah matanya hitam, dan aku melihat bola matanya yang lain. Apakah aku pernah bilang jika Sasuke memiliki kelainan warna bola mata? Sebelah matanya berwarna merah, dan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya hal itu cukup menyeramkan. Aku berdeham, menghilangkan rasa canggung. Rasanya keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, dan tanganku juga ikut gemetar. "Aku… kau tau jelas maksudku datang kesini!"

Seketika aku menyesal menggunakan nada yang tidak lebih tinggi dari yang kugunakan tadi. Karena nyatanya Sasuke malah tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia merubah posisi duduk menjadi semakin rileks. Kedua tangannya bertumpu menjadi satu di depan perut, sedangkan punggungnya bersandar pada sofa—yang paling tidak kusukai bukan posisinya, tapi pandangan matanya yang terlihat seperti ingin mengamatiku lebih luas. "Aku tahu, karena memang itu yang aku inginkan." Katanya tersenyum. Aku mengenyit, _**dia menjebakku? **_

TOK TOK TOK—aku menoleh, dan tergugu kemudian.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The boy who I have © devilojoshi

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, Slight SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Typos and Miss Typos, YAOI/ Boys Love/Humu, LEMON, Implisith MPREG, Menma as SasuNaru's Son, TwoShoot.

**Dedicated for Opposite Party #2 **

'**Love Never Late'**

'**KATEGORI ABABIL'**

.

**#entry 1**

Enjoy

.

.

(Naruto—37 tahun, Sasuke—37 tahun, Menma—15 tahun)

(Hinata—35 tahun, Sakura—35 tahun, Both-Sarada—10 tahun, Himawari—8 tahun)

* * *

.

_**_Satu bulan sebelum semuanya dimulai_**_

Harusnya suasana hari itu sama indahnya seperti kemarin, tapi kenyataanya berbeda. Sudah hampir beberapa jam berlalu semenjak pertemuan tadi, Naruto masih saja murung. Kepalanya tertunduk di sebuah meja kerja perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Keningnya menempel pas di meja kaca dengan rambut _jabrig_ yang mencuat dan menyentuh monitor _computer_. Pria itu memejamkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat, kepalanya pening dan—_**tidak bisakah handphonenya berhenti bergetar?**_

Naruto begitu lelah walau hanya untuk mengangkat sebuah panggilan—atau pesan—yang masuk. Nafasnya memberat, dan semua percakapan yang cukup bising di ruang karyawan ini terasa sangat menjengahkan. Ia akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya, posisinya berganti menjadi dagu yang menempel pada meja kerja. Mata birunya melihat deretan _data based_ di layar _computer_, kemudian pandangannya ia sengaja buat memburam. Ia mengambil nafas panjang.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menma tidak mungkin anakku dan Sasuke? Aku dan dia adalah seorang pria, walaupun benar dia melakukan ekstrak pada seorang wanita menggunakan sperma kami, itu sangat tidak mungkin!" _Beberapa detik dia terdiam. Pikirannya berkelana pada pelajaran biologi SMA. Dari sejuta sel sperma yang keluar dari seorang pria, yang dapat membuahi hanya satu diantaranya. Jika pun Sasuke menggunakan rahim seorang wanita dengan satu sel telur lengkap, akan sangat mustahil jika seorang janin dapat menjadi anaknya dan Sasuke. Itu sangat tidak mungkin, akan terlihat memungkinkan kalau ia atau Sasuke 'lah ayah sang anak—dan itu berarti bukan keduanya.

'_Sasuke itu gila, dia bisa saja mencari seorang anak yang memang memiliki kelainan mata sepertinya—ah atau itu mungkin anaknya dengan seorang pelacur diluar sana, lalu memaksa anak itu untuk melakukan operasi plastic hingga wajahnya terlihat sepertiku. Zaman sekarang tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan ilmu kedokteran. Tapi—bagaimana dengan tes DNA itu?' _Naruto terdiam. Matanya melihat deretan kolom dan baris dalam jejeran yang rapih. Sebelah lengannya terangkat, lalu menekan beberapa tombol dengan tidak tentu. _'Sasuke bisa saja memanupulasinya. Dia seorang pasti cukup ahli akan hal itu, atau mungkin saja ia menyuruh salah seorang kenalannya untuk memalsukannya. Itu bisa jadi.' _

Naruto terdiam beberapa menit. Kepalanya mengangguk, namun kemudian tertunduk lagi. _'Ini semua salahku. Andai dulu aku tidak terjebak dalam dunia mengerikan itu.' _Katanya dalam hati. Dunia itu menyeramkan, Naruto beberapa kali mencoba lepas darinya. Coba kalian bayangkan, saat pertama kali ia mencoba menjauh dengan mendekatkan diri pada seorang wanita, hal pertama yang akan selalu ia lihat saat mereka jalan bersama adalah seorang pria. Naruto akan mulai mengacuhkan istrinya kemudian memberikan komentar ini itu dari penampilan pria lain yang mungkin saat itu berjalan melewatinya—tentunya dalam hati.

Beberapa tahun lamanya, dan Naruto akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk semakin menjauh. Ia yang saat itu sedang ditinggal pergi Sasuke melamar seorang wanita selingkuhannya, yang sekarang menjadi istrinya. Waktu itu ia masih berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan bahkan mereka sempat saling bertukar pesan singkat, yang isinya segala jenis perhatian dan rayuan. Beberapa detik sebelum pernikahan Naruto masih sempat memberikan pesan emoticon ciuman terakhir. Naruto pikir itu gila, tapi ia hanya ingin lepas—namun tidak ingin kehilangan.

Pernikahan berlangsung, dan Naruto tidak tahu Sasuke datang diupacara pernikahan itu. Naruto mencium istrinya dihadapan kekasihnya.

'_Dia ingin membalas dendam padaku.' _Pikirnya lagi. Naruto menghela nafas dan mencoba kembali pada fokus pekerjaannya. Seorang pria seumuran Naruto lewat di depan meja. Naruto kemudian ingat jika ia harus memberikan laporannya pada menajer bagian. Ia melihat monitor, kemudian meruntuk lagi.

_Data based_ yang telah ia kerjakan menjadi banyak sekali ketikan huruf tidak penting!

"Mengesalkan!" katanya kembali.

.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik, Naruto." Pria yang menyapa itu berambut sedikit mirip Naruto tapi dengan warna berbeda datang. Tangannya jahil mengambil beberapa potong kentang goreng—cemilan si sahabat yang selalu terbiasa bekerja sambil mengunyah. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang melotot ke arahnya. "Kau oke?"

Naruto menyender ke bahu kursi, kemudian melihat Kiba dengan sayu. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Kiba menaikkan bahunya acuh, "Tidak." Jawabnya. Kiba mengambil kembali jatah kentang Naruto. Sebenarnya ia berharap Naruto akan memberikan sisanya untuknya saja, tapi sepertinya si kuning sedang tidak berbaik hati. "Kau punya masalah dengan Hinata-chan? Atau biaya masuk sekolah Himawari? Cerita saja, siapa tahu aku bisa ikut membujuk bos untuk memberikan pinjaman padamu, hm?" Kiba sebenarnya baik, tapi sifat dan keingintahuannya yang sangat besar itu terkadang terasa begitu menjengkelkan. Namun, untuk sekarang sepertinya cerita terhadap Kiba bukan pilihan yang buruk. Ia membutuhkan orang yang bisa mendengarkan ceritanya, dengan jaminan mulut yang terkunci rapat.

Jadi ia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menggeser kursi karyawan tempatnya duduk agar lebih mendekat. Ia melihat Kiba lamat-lamat, "Kau ingat Sasuke?" Naruto mengangguk saat Kiba menjepit jempolnya diantara jari telunjuk dan tengah. Setahu Kiba—maksudnya yang Naruto beritahu, Sasuke adalah patner Naruto yang seorang bi. _**Dia tidak tahu akan bagaimana dalamnya hubungan mereka. **_"Dia datang lagi," Kiba baru akan mencela sebelum Naruto melanjutkannya, "Tidak. Dia datang bukan ingin memberiku kenikmatan, Kiba. Dia datang membawa anaknya,"

"Dia telah menikah?" Kiba berhasil memotong, dan Naruto mengangguk karena memang pertanyaan Kiba sebuah kenyataan. "Aku tidak tahu kapan dia menikah."

Sasuke telah menikah—beberapa bulan setelahnya. Bahkan umur anak 'pertama' mereka pun hampir sama. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke melakukannya, maksudnya menikah dengan sangat cepat. Terlihat buru-buru dan kurang direncanakan dengan baik. Walau hasil jadinya cukup maksimal. Acaranya meriah dan dilakukan di gedung besar, tidak sepertinya yang hanya dilakukan di gereja dengan pesta yang dirayakan di taman.

Sasuke seperti sedang mengolok-ngoloknya saat itu.

"Iya. Dia telah menikah—tapi, tapi bukan itu masalahnya, Kiba. Bisa kau dengarkan aku sebentar?" Kiba mengangguk, dan Naruto menambahkan, "Tanpa memotong?" Kiba mengangguk lagi sambil mengambil kembali kentangnya. "Anak Sasuke, dia bilang—maksudku, anak kami. Sasuke datang kembali dengan seorang anak berambut hitam dan wajah persis sepertiku, dan dia bilang kalau anak itu adalah anak kami."

Kiba terdiam tiba-tiba, Naruto tahu mungkin temannya ini sedang kaget, dalam proses shock atau malah mati karena serangan jantung. Dimana pun adanya, Naruto pikir perjalanan hidupnya tidak akan sesulit ini. Ia pikir setelah Sasuke tahu bahwasanya dirinya telah dikhianati, lelaki itu akan langsung pergi dari kehidupannya. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Naruto memutar otak, mencari serangkai kalimat yang mungkin dapat membawa Kiba dari dunianya yang jungkir balik tiba-tiba. Ia menghela nafas, mungkin membuka sedikit jati dirinya lagi bukan masalah. Kiba orang yang baik, pemuda itu tidak pernah membuka aib yang telah ia tanggung begitu lama kehadapan publik. Kiba adalah contoh teman yang memang mengerti keadaan, walau terkadang sedikit mengesalkan.

"Kib—"

"Naruto, kau tahu istilah _male pregenant_?"

Naruto mengkerutkan kening, bibirnya terbuka dengan posisi sedikit aneh. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Kiba mentap lamat-lamat Naruto, "_Male pregenant_. Seorang pria yang hamil, hamil, menghasilkan anak dengan sel sperma miliknya dan pria lain. Pasangan gay sepertimu dan Sasuke." Naruto membulatkan matanya kaget. Jujur, ia tidak tahu jika Kiba yang terdiam tadi adalah suatu bencana. "Aku pikir mungkin anak itu memang anak kalian."

Naruto gemetar. Sejenak Naruto tidak fokus dengan kalimat yang sahabatnya ucapkan. Kiba bukan hanya menyinggung kebenaran apa Menma adalah anaknya atau bukan, tapi soal dia yang tahu bahwa Sasuke dan dirinya adalah pasangan. Naruto lupa itu, jadi dia dengan tidak sadar malah mengerang dan bicara dengan suara rendah, "Kau tidak pernah melihat anak itu, Kiba! Dan jelas kau tidak tahu apa yang memang sedang terjadi!" ia bangkit dari kursi kemudian. Segera mematikan komputer, dan mengambil barang-barangnya.

Ia kesal, rasanya ingin mematahkan kepala Kiba yang memutar 360 derajat saat ia keluar dari mejanya. Rasanya curhat colongannya pada Kiba tidak berjalan dengan baik. Jadi lebih baik ia pergi sekarang, lagipula tidak terasa jika sudah saatnya ia pulang. Tapi pulang untuknya hari ini bukan tanda kalau ia harus berada di rumah, lebih baik pergi ke suatu tempat menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Tahukah kalian jika seorang wanita yang telah menikah, dengan wanita yang masih berpacaran itu akan sangat berbeda?

_**Sebaik apapun wanita itu, semua akan berubah setelah kau tahu apa artinya berumah tangga.**_

.

Menma, anak itu berambut hitam. Sebelah matanya berwana biru langit seperti Naruto, dan sebelah lagi mirip dengan Sasuke. Kulitnya kecoklatan, tapi tidak terlalu berwarna seperti Naruto. Bibirnya tipis, dan perangainya dingin. Hari mulai sore, dan ia seharusnya sudah ada di rumah megah milik ayahnya sekarang. Untuk anak seumurnya, sebenarnya rumah bukan habitat yang baik. Ia memerlukan pemandangan baru yang sedikit merileksasikan daya pikirnya, bukan sebuah dataran luas yang disebut kamar penuh barang elektronik dan buku.

Tapi Sasuke tetaplah ayahnya. Orang itu selalu mengaturnya ini dan itu. Menma yakin Sasuke melakukan semua itu demi kebaikannya—atau apalah itu yang disebut pergaulan bebas, mungkin. Sasuke ramah, baik dan perhatian. Segala kelembutan seorang ayah telah ia rasakan dari Sasuke. Seperti tipe seorang ayah ideal.

Tapi… ibunya tidak.

Wanita berambut pink itu selalu menatap datar padanya. Tangannya tidak segan melemparkan tamparan, pukulan atau bahkan bogeman dengan kualitas tenaga sangat besar. Ibunya seorang mantan atlet karate, hanya itu yang ia tahu dari Sasuke. Selebihnya ia tidak bertanya lagi, karena Sasuke bisa curiga—seharusnya sih tidak, tapi entahlah Menma merasa tidak perlu banyak tahu akan ibunya itu.

Lagi pula, Sakura bukan ibu kandungnya.

Tadi siang ia telah bertemu bakal ibunya, ibu kandungnya. Tidak terlalu membahagiakan, tapi bukan juga sesuatu yang mengecewakan, Menma tahu kalau hidupnya bukan sebuah cerita yang perlu didramatisir. Ibu kandungnya—Sasuke yang memberikan _title_—bukanlah seorang wanita cantik, karena kenyataannya ibunya bukanlah seorang wanita. Ibu kandungnya seorang lelaki, pria tampan berambut pirang dengan kulit dan mata selayaknya dua orang yang memang memiliki ikatan batin.

Sedikit membingungkan, tapi ia berusaha memakluminya. Untuk ayahnya, semua itu masuk dalam kategori mungkin. Berguru pada seorang professor tua berambut panjang membuat Menma tahu jika ayahnya juga dulu mantan anak asuh Orochimaru. Haha, dunia terasa sempit saat ia mengetahui hal itu belakangan ini.

Menma berjalan-jalan di taman dekat rumahnya. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari kompeks perumahan besar tempatnya berteduh dan tidur selama ini. Jaraknya cukup dekat, tapi ia jarang datang kesana. Hanya beberapa waktu jika Sasuke sedang tidak mengawasi. Menma melihat ada satu tukang es krim yang sepertinya sangat ramai membeli. Tadinya ia pikir mungkin sore ini makan ek krim bukan satu hal yang buruk, tapi melihat bagaimana si tukangnya saja kerepotan, Menma jadi malas untuk ikut mengantri.

Ia memilih untuk duduk-duduk di pinggiran sebuah danau buatan dengan bunga teratai yang lumayan indah menjadi penyegar pandangan. Rumputnya segar dengan tanah kering namun subur dan lumayan empuk untuk diduduki. Ia melihat kanan dan kiri, beberapa orang terlihat ada yang berfoto atau sekedang berteduh di bawah pohon yang banyak ditanam di taman ini. Pandangannya beralih lagi, beberapa remaja wanita sedang lari sore sambil sesekali melihat ke arahnya.

Menma menggerutu. Lalu ia melihat lagi yang lainnya. Pandangannya ke depan, melewati danau buatan yang menjadi pemisah jarak. Matanya membulat, disana… ibu kandungnya.

Berbegas berdiri, Menma berjalan tergesa menghampiri Naruto.

"_Otou-san_,"

Menma sebenarnya merasa tidak yakin harus menyebut apa pria itu. Tapi, ia tidak gila untuk menyebut sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal di tempat yang jelas-jelas sangat vital. Ia dapat melihat pria itu menoleh kemudian tersentak. Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya sebuah senyum mengembang.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Menma mendengus. Rasanya malas sekali menjawab pertanyaan retorik yang terlempar dari mulut wanita di depannya. Tapi ia masih memiliki tata karma, dan menjawab pertanyaan orang yang lebih tua termasuk di dalamnya—yah, walau sebenarnya tidak perlu dijawab pun pasti orang itu tahu jawabannya. Jadi ia mengangguk, "Iya."—dan menjawab seadanya.

Wanita berambut pink itu terlihat puas, lalu pergi dari sana. Tidak ada niatan untuk memberikan Menma perhatian sama sekali. Biasanya seorang ibu akan langsung menanyakan 'apakah anaknya telah makan?' atau 'kenapa baru pulang?'

Namun, sekali lagi Menma memantapkan hatinya untuk berteriak bahwa 'Sakura bukanlah ibunya'. Ia tidak perlu mengharapkan sambutan hangat dari wanita itu. Ia menyeringai, _'Toh, nanti Naruto yang akan menyambutku dengan hangat.'_ Menma lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasuke. Hanya kamar Sasuke, bukan kamar yang dipakai Sakura tidur.

Tidak pernah Menma melihat Sasuke tidur dalam satu kamar dengan wanita itu.

Bahkan, saat Sarada memaksa mereka sampai menangis kencang.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sarada. Gadis kecil yang menjadi adiknya selama ini itu tidak terlihat sejak ia memasuki pintu rumah ini. Tapi, ah—biarkan saja, "Toh, dia bukan adikku." Katanya sambil berbarik di ranjang. Tubuhnya terlentang dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi bantalan kepala. Ia melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna pucat. Seulas senyum mengalir dalam segaris bibirnya yang tipis, pipinya tertarik hingga mengukir sebuah lekukan indah berjumlah tiga buah—yang jika diperhatikan akan terlihat menyerupai kumis kucing. Menma menyentuh pipinya, merasakan gesturnya yang terasa lembut jika dibelai. _**Naruto juga memilikinya**_. Menma tersenyum semakin lebar. "Kau akan menjadi ibuku, Naruto. Pasti!" Gumamnya. Ia beranjak duduk di ranjang, dan mendekati lemari kayu kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Tangannya menarik tuas laci paling atas, sebuah map biru terlihat, ia mencari map lain dibawahnya. Warna merah yang ia cari, dan Menma menemukannya. "Dad, aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya!" katanya setelah sepersekian detik membaca deretan huruf di dalam map tersebut.

.

.

.

…

* * *

_**_Pertunjukan dimulai_**_

Sudah berapa lama ia memijat batang hidungnya?

Terhitung berapa kali ia mengerang?

Seminggu sudah sejak ia bertemu Menma, dan ia merasakan sesuatu.

Naruto merasa rumah tangganya akan hancur sebentar lagi. Prinsip cinta tidak akan mudah dijalani dalam dunia nyata, maksudnya cinta akan datang saat kita telah terbiasa, karena kenyataannya hubungan yang didasari dengan perselingkuhan yang berakhir di pelaminan memang tidak direstui. Ia berpikir, semua salahnya. Semua hubungan seharusnya sama. Memerlukan kejujuran, dan Naruto baru mengetahuinya setelah bertemu dengan kebenaran.

Entah itu hubungan sah yang didasari dari sang pencipta, atau hubungan yang dianggap tabu karena tidak mendapat restu moral. _Well_, ia tidak bermaksud membedakan atau memberikan persamaan dalam sebuah hubungan. Naruto hanya sedang pusing hingga cara berpikirnya tidak jelas seperti sekarang. Ini dan itu, kesana dan kesini. Tidak nyambung sama sekali. Narasi yang diberikan otaknya tidak sejalan dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_So_, intinya sekarang Naruto hanya ingin membuat rumah tangganya tidak hancur, sepertinya.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia mempertahankan segalanya sendiri? Hinata ternyata termasuk jenis wanita yang jika telah berubah tangga akan berubah. Prinsip, seorang suami dan istri apabila telah menikah akan menjadi musuh dalam selimut ternyata memang benar. Pria dan wanita yang telah menikah, akan sangat berbeda dengan disaat mereka masih berpacaran. Mereka akan saling menandingi. Tidak ada cinta sejati yang terus datang, suasana harmonis seperti dalam cerita, atau indahnya bahtera yang mereka lalui hingga setiap pagi-siang-malam akan terus dilayani.

"Aku bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Menma,"

Naruto tersentak. Ia keluar dari jalur pikirannya yang tidak terarah sejak tadi. Sedikitnya, orang yang bisa membaca pikiran pun tadi pasti akan pusing. Naruto sedang kalut. Pertemuannya dengan Menma membawa dampak sedikit aneh. Kalimat, _**'—aku bahkan tidak diinginkan oleh salah satu ayahku.' **_membuat Naruto kalang kabut. Jujur jika ia melihat Menma, Naruto seakan melihat bayangannya. Tapi realitas membawanya lagi, hubungan sesama jenis tidak mungkin membawa jiwa baru lahir dalam wujud manusia.

"Lalu? Kenapa?" tanyanya gugup.

Hinata membenahi bagian ranjangnya. Ia duduk sambil disana, lalu menarik selimut. "Dia mengaku, bahwa ia adalah anakmu, Naruto-kun." Naruto tersentak, Hinata tidur memunggunginya dengan selimut tebal yang melindungi. Hinata bergerak sedikit, "Anakmu dan Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak percaya, jadi saat ia akan bicara hal selanjutnya aku segera meninggalkannya." Naruto masih menunggu. "Mungkin jika ia yang mendatangiku di rumah ini, aku telah mengusirnya karena lelucon aneh yang dibuatnya itu."

Naruto memandang sayu kepala Hinata yang sedikit terbenam selimut. Jujur, Naruto memang tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia merasa hidupnya normal bersama Hinata, tapi disisi lain—ia tidak merasakan gejolak yang menggebu. Datar, tidak bervariasi, serta membosankan. Variatif masalah yang ditimbulkan dalam rumah tangga pun malah terasa menjadi beban, bukan membuat hidupnya berwarna.

"Bagaimana jika itu benar?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Naruto pikir istrinya telah tertidur. Jadi ia segera merapihkan piyama tidurnya, mematikan lampu dan tidur membelakangi Hinata—terpisah dengan dua guling berwarna peach. "Jika itu benar, aku akan membuatmu menyesal selamanya, Naruto-kun."

Rasanya ancaman Hinata tidak semengerikan senyum yang diberikan Sasuke sambil merangkul Menma saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Naruto tidak takut. Entah kenapa dia malah berharap Hinata memang membuatnya menyesal. Ia pria brengsek, hingga saat ini.

.

Pagi hari, Naruto melihat Himawari dan Bolt telah duduk di meja makan. Hinata sendiri masih menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Naruto tersenyum ke arah anak-anaknya. "_Ohayou_,"

Himawari melihat lalu lanjut bermain dengan tempat makannya yang lucu. Anak perempuan itu tidak banyak bicara. Himawari pernah dibawa ke dokter oleh Naruto, anak itu berbeda. Himawari dapat bersosialisasi, tapi daya tangkapnya tidak secerdas anak kebanyakan. Himawari sedikit keterbelakangan, tapi tidak idiot. Hanya berbeda.

Bolt sendiri hanya diam dan melihat Naruto. "_Tou-san_ kenal dengan pemuda bernama Menma?"

Naruto melihat Menma terpaku. Himawari masih asik dengan dunianya, dan Hinata melihat anaknya dengan pandangan sayu.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Itu bukan hal yang patut kita bicarakan, Bolt." Naruto melirik Hinata, lalu tersenyum pada anaknya. "Jika pun nanti akan terjadi sesuatu, bisa kau jaga ibumu?" Bolt mengangguk ragu lalu menunduk, dan Naruto—tidak dapat berkata apapun. Ia menyentuh lembut kepala Bolt.

Setelah ini, Naruto berencana untuk memberikan pesan pada Kiba. Sahabatnya itu paling dapat diandalkan disaat genting seperti ini. Naruto tidak berniat untuk bekerja sekarang. Urusan rumah tangganya lebih penting. Tapi, urusan salah satu anaknya yang tidak bahagia pun harus diprioritaskan. Naruto akan membicarakan semuanya dengan Sasuke. Apa yang terbaik untuk Menma?

Sampai saat ini, Naruto belum tahu keinginan pihak lain.

Naruto tidak tahu, jika saat ini—dia telah menangkap umpan pancingan.

.

.

Pagi itu, kediaman Uchiha masih seperti biasa. Seluruh keluarga sarapan dalam diam. Tidak ada percakapan. Dentingan persentuhan alat makan menjadi ritual pendengaran setiap pagi. Kepala keluarga mereka menjunjung sebuah tata karma yang sedikit ketat, menerapkan prinsip 'Tidak ada pembicaraan saat makan'.

Menma mengambil serbetnya. "Aku selesai."

Sasuke melirik Menma, lalu segera menyelesaikan sarapan. Sasuke beranjak bangun bersamaan dengan Menma. Ia melihat Sakura dan Sarada, "Aku akan mengantar, Menma."

"Bukankah sekarang seharusnya kau mengantar, Sarada?"

Sasuke mengenyit. Dia tidak suka dengan nada yang diberikan istrinya itu. Dalam diam Sasuke melihat anak kecil berkaca mata sedang melihatnya dengan harap. Sebuah _ringtone_ pelan menyapa, Sasuke beralih melihat isi pesan masuk. Tidak mengatakan apapun, semua orang menunggu Sasuke mengambil tindakan. Ia memasukan ponselnya, kemudian melihat Menma. "Ayo berangkat. Sarada akan tetap diantar olehmu, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam tidak terima, ia melirik Sarada yang menunduk. "Baiklah." Akhirnya ia memang terlalu memuja suaminya. Sakura sekali lagi mengalah, biarkan harga dirinya terinjak. Sasuke lebih dari segalanya. Sasuke seperti nafasnya, menentang Sasuke artinya Sakura akan mati bunuh diri saat itu juga. Tidak peduli itu artinya melukai persaannya, Sakura adalah wanita yang walaupun dirinya diinjak dan diludahi, akan terus menurut.

"Menma,"

Menma tersentak. Ia segera mengambil tasnya, membungkuk sebentar ke arah Sakura lalu pergi. Ia tidak ada keperluan untuk pamit pada wanita itu. Sasuke tidak mengajarkannya, dan itu artinya sang ayah tidak ingin dia selalu berpamitan pada wanita itu.

Dirinya dan sang ayah sedang berdiri di teras. Seorang supir sedang mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi belakang. Ada banyak mobil yang bisa dipakai, hingga terdapat garasi yang cukup luas disana. Sasuke seorang kepala rumah yang luas, ia tidak mungkin berjalan kesana-kesini sendiri. Semuanya dibuat praktis, dia hanya perlu melemparkan kunci mobil dan supir itu akan membawa mobil ke hadapannya. Selebihnya? Sasuke dapat mengambil pilihan dengan mengemudi sendiri atau disupiri.

"Kau tidak akan sekolah hari ini." Menma melihat Sasuke penasaran. "Kita akan bertemu ibumu. Dia memberikan undangan pertemuan khusus keluarga." Jawaban dari Sasuke membuat Menma terlonjak.

.

.

Mareka bertemu kembali. Dalam satu tempat khusus—dalam sebuah restoran kelas atas, terhalang sebuah tirai merah, dan fasilitas kelas satu yang pasti disediakan Sasuke. Naruto datang dengan tampang datar. Ia berjalan mendekat, Sasuke menatapnya menang, dan Menma segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto lalu tersenyum lebar, diikuti Menma yang menyusul cepat dan berdiri di depan Naruto sambil tersenyum juga, "Kami sudah menunggumu, _Haha_!" Menma melihat Naruto menatapnya kaget, sedikitnya ia pun kaget. Jadi ia menunduk, "Boleh'kan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanyanya dan melihat kembali Naruto.

Mereka masih saling menatap sebelum saatnya Sasuke bersuara. "Kita tentu tidak ingin banyak waktu yang terbuang, bukan? Jadi—bisa kita mulai?" Sasuke berbicara seolah ia tidak tahu kenapa harus berakhir di tempat ini. Matanya tajam, dan Naruto juga ingin meluruskan semuanya. Ia berjalan sambil merangkul Menma pelan.

Menma sendiri merasa senang Naruto merangkulnya seperti ini, meski Naruto belum memberikannya izin atas nama panggilan.

Dia duduk di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Mejanya berbentuk bundar, dan Menma duduk di kursi tidak jauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka duduk membentuk segitiga sama sisi jika disambungkan. Hingga sebuah lingkaran _jangak__1_terlihat saat itu.

Risih rasanya saat kedua orang berambut hitam itu menatap dalam terhadapnya. Naruto berdeham. "Sasuke, aku, aku ingin sebuah kepastian. Untuk apa kau sebenarnya membuat kami bertemu. Maksudku, aku dan—Menma?" Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan, tertelan bulat hingga Naruto merasa tersedak. Dalam pikirannya Naruto hanya tak ingin membuat Menma merasa tidak diakui kembali.

Mata biru dan merah menyipit. Menma tersinggung, dan merasa jantungnya berdebar—tidak terima. Sebelum Sasuke menjawab Menma terlebih dahulu menyela. "Aku yang ingin!" Naruto melihatnya, Menma mengangguk mantap. Matanya terlihat pasti, "_Tou-san_ selama ini tidak pernah mengajarkanku untuk memanggil Sakura sebagai ibu. Wanita itu datang saat aku masih kecil, dia memang bukan ibuku."

Naruto terpaku. Ia melihat Sasuke, "Sejak kapan kau membesarkan Menma?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kapan kedua kalinya kita berhubungan?"

_**Naruto tidak tahu jika Sasuke memang sejak awal tidak pernah ingin melepaskannya.**_

"Kau—sebenarnya apa ini benar? Aku masih belum percaya jika Menma—benar anakku, anak kita."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau ingat jika dulu kita pernah bertemu seorang pria bernama Orochimaru?" Menma melihat ayahnya, Orochimaru adalah guru privatenya sekarang—tanpa diketahui Sakura. Naruto mengangguk, dan Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku berguru padanya. Ia seorang ilmuan yang sedikit gila," Naruto mengenyit. "—mungkin tidak sedikit. Dia ambisius, tapi cerdas. Ia sebenarnya seorang professor, banyak sertifikat tentang semua penemuannya yang bisa kau lihat jika berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tapi ia punya satu penemuan yang belum tercapai." Sasuke mangangguk saat Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam, "Ia seorang gay, dan saat itu kami bertemu lewat sebuah forum. Ia hampir sampai pada titik terakhir penemuannya tentang 'bagaimana cara membuat pasangan seperti mendapatkan anak' hingga uangnya hampir habis. Ia memerlukan dana, dan aku memiliki segalanya, Naruto, kecuali dirimu."

Naruto menahan nafas.

"Aku bercerita segalanya. Ia bilang, aku dapat membuatmu terikat, tanpa harus menyakitimu. Aku tahu apa pandanganmu tentang hubungan kita saat itu. Aku tahu kau yang selalu ingin dianggap normal, tapi aku menutup mata. Dan saat Orochimaru berhasil meyakinkanku tentang seorang anak manipulative yang hidup," Sasuke melirik Menma, "Aku yakin, kita bisa hidup dengan keturunan." Sasuke berhenti. Ia menarik tangan Menma yang berada di meja makan. Matanya melihat Naruto dalam, "Dia anak kita Naruto. Menma adalah anak yang lahir dengan cinta kita."

_**Saat kau mencintai seseorang. Selamanya, orang itu akan menjadi cintamu.**_

Orang bilang, seorang pria akan terus mengingat cinta pertamanya, dia akan berpegang teguh akan karakteristik cinta pertama, entah seabstrak apapun cinta pertamanya. Sedangkan, seorang wanita akan menganggap pria terakhir yang menjadi suaminya adalah cinta sejatinya. Pertama dan terakhir, pria dan wanita seharusnya memang saling melengkapi. Tapi—berbeda halnya jika pria itu memiliki cinta pertama yang bukan wanita.

Lingkaran hidup akan rusak. Sebuah rumah tangga yang normal tidak akan terbina dengan baik.

Naruto menunduk, kepalanya pusing. Dalam hatinya, jelas Naruto memang masih terus memikirkan Sasuke. Namun, selalu ada kata 'tapi' dari semua pikirannya. Percabangan kedua jalan pikiran menariknya dalam kata 'kenyataan'. Ia dan Sasuke tidak ditakdirkan bersama, itu yang terus berputar. Hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak benar. Beberapa tahun terakhir ini Naruto selalu mendepankan pikirannya, menggunakan akal—bukan perasaaan—adalah sesuatu sering diajarkan, dan disebutkan oleh semua orang. Lelaki lebih memilih menggunakan otak dan otot, dibandingkan perempuan yang lebih condong pada perasaaan.

_Harus berapa kali ia mendengar kalimat-kalimat orang bijak diluaran sana?_

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia melihat Menma yang sedang memandangnya penuh harap. Menma selama ini tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Tunggu ibu?

"Haruskah sekali lagi kau membuatku berada dalam posisi wanita?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau tahu, selamanya aku tidak akan tunduk pada siapa pun. Apalagi menjadi pihak perempuan."

Menma tersenyum. "Apa ini artinya _Haha_ mau menjadi ibuku?" tanyanya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, lalu melihat Menma. "Aku akan bicara terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke. Bagaimana pun, aku telah memiliki keluarga, Menma. Maaf, bisa 'kah kau memberiku waktu untuk berpikir, mungkin?"

"Apapun untukmu, _Haha_."

Yeah, apapu itu. Untuk keluarganya Menma akan lakukan. Walau itu mengunggu hingga menghancurkan yang lainnya. Menma tidak peduli pada anak-anak Naruto atau Sasuke yang akan ditinggalkan. Baginya, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah orang tuanya, _**hanya orang tuanya!**_

Menma tersenyum.

Ia senang karena saat ini, dia bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto makan. Satu meja, menyantap pesanan bersama. Meningat jelas raut wajah bakal ibunya itu dengan baik.

'_Dari dulu aku bajingan, Sasuke yang membuatku menjadi brengsek, dan sekarang aku adalah pecundang.' _Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Kita perlu bicara." Lalu melirik sang anak yang menunggu, "Nanti. Berdua, empat mata."

.

.

.

…

* * *

Sebulan sudah ia menunggu dalam ketidakpastian. Menma tidak tahu jika memutuskan sesuatu yang 'harusnya' sudah jelas, membutuhkan waktu selama ini. Beberapa kali ia hampir menemui Naruto, meminta sebuah jawaban. Ia tidak sabar untuk dapat memeluk ibunya, tidak peduli jika rasanya tidak akan seempuk memeluk wanita. Menma yakin, asalkan orang itu memberikan kasih sayang dan memiliki hubungan darah dengannya—ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dari sisi yang berbeda.

Ia mengela nafas. Matanya terpejam, fokus terhadap suara lagu yang sedang ia dengar dari _earphone_ berwarna orange hitam di telinga. Kabel sambungannya tergantung indah dan menyambuh pada penjepit kecil di bagian kerah bajunya. Ia sedang suntuk, mendengarkan lagu tidak menjadi kesalahan dari rasa pelampiasannya. Menma tidak lagi mendengar apapun, suara tawa anak-anak di luar café pun tidak terdengar. Suara yang ia setel cukup kencang, ia tidak peduli jika nanti kepalanya berdengung pusing.

_**BRAK!**_

Ia mengenyit, meja yang menaruh segelas jus miliknya terasa bergetar, apalagi kakinya terasa ditendang seseorang. Ia membuka mata dan mengkerutkan kening. Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang berdiri didepannya. Tidak lama sebuah seringaian muncul, "Boruto… _I know you_. Anak kecil," decihnya di akhir. Menma menajamkan mata sambil melepas earphonenya, "Apa?" gayanya mencoba menggeretak.

Bolt melihat Menma tidak suka, "Kau ingin merebut ayahku?"

Menma merasa ini menarik. Mungkin anak ini bisa memberinya bocoran. Ia terkekeh, "Dia juga ayahku."

"BUKAN!"

"Siapa yang bilang?! Ayahku pasti tidak akan bohong jika kau bertanya padanya." Bukan tempatnya untuk membuat seorang anak menangis, tapi Menma gemas. Ia ingin membuat anak yang senang sekali mengaku dan memulai ini pertama kali kalah. Perbedaan umur bukan suatu halangan jika harus melawan, toh mereka sesama lelaki. "Kecuali jika ibumu itu yang bicara. Dia tidak akan mau mengakui jika orang yang kau sebut ayah itu juga ayahku juga. Ibumu pasti pembohong!"

"BUKAN!"

Menma melirik sekitar, beberapa orang mulai melihat ke arah mereka was-was, ada juga yang penasaran dan ingin menonton saja. Ia mengambil nafas. "Lalu? Kau boleh bertanya langsung pada ayahku." Jawabnya santai.

Botlt kesal. Dengan sekali terjang, ia mengadukan tubuhnya pada Menma. Suara hantaman kuat terdengar, gedemun dan beberapa barang yang jatuh terdengar. Kursi yang terbuat dari besi pun jatuh ke lantai dengan kerasa. Orang-orang melihat bagaimana Bolt yang sibuk mencoba memukul wajah Menma. Tubuh kecil itu meronta kencang. Menma yang ada di bawah Bolt juga tidak segan. Walau kecil, Bolt tetap anak lelaki yang pasti sering berlari ke sana-sini hingga tenaganya lumayan.

Ia memegang tangan kecil Bolt. Dengan sekali gerakan, Menma membawa tubuh mereka terbalik. Kakinya menahan berat badan, ia terduduk di perut Bolt sedangkan tangannya mencengkram erat.

Beberapa suara bisikan terdengar. Jeritan wanita yang selalu cari perhatian pun terdengar. Menma kesal, dengan sekali lemparan tangan, ia menampar pipi Bolt kencang.

_**PLAKK!**_

"Dia juga ayahku!"

Bolt terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca, rasanya sakit dan panas di pipinya tidak dapat melebihi perasaan sakit di hati. Bagaimana rasanya jika ayahmu diberi hak milik anak lain. Bolt tidak terima! Dengan kencang dia berteriak. "BUKAN! DIA AYAHKU! SELAMANYA AKAN MENJADI AYAHKU!"

_**PLAKK!**_

.

.

.

_**Tbc~**_

_**1**__**Jangak : Orang yang tidak menghormati wanita. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The boy who I have © devilojoshi

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, Slight SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Typos and Miss Typos, **YAOI/ Boys Love/Humu**, **LEMON**, Implisith MPREG, Menma as SasuNaru's Son, ThreeShot, **HAPPY ENDING**.

.

* * *

_**-LEMON TIME! Naruto PoV-**_

* * *

.

Aku disini tidak mewakili pria manapun, ini hanya persepsi, pandanganku—berdasarkan; pengalaman, dan beberapa curhatan teman. _**Jika suatu saat aku kehilangan istri—bagiku itu bukan masalah, karena dia, sebelum menjadi orang terkasihku, bukan 'lah siapapun. Hanya orang asing yang secara kebetulan ikut menjalanin alur kisah yang sama. **_Bukannya aku tidak menghormatinya, yang akan menjadi mantan seperjuanganku, hanya saja perpisahan kemungkinan akan selalu muncul saat kita memulai sebuah pertemuan. Awal dan akhir.

Mudah membuat kesimpulan, tapi maksudku bukan untuk memberikan pengertian berupa, _**'akan dengan mudah aku melepaskan Hinata yang dulunya bukan siapa pun untukku'**_. Walau bagaimana pun dia adalah wanita yang memberiku dua orang anak, ibu kandung malaikat-malaikatku. Bolehkah aku mengimbuhkan kata tapi? Tapi, aku tidak pernah mencintainya—bahkan semenjak ia menjadi simpananku. Aku hanya menyayanginya, dia seorang wanita yang baik, sebelum aku merubahnya menjadi wanita penuntut seperti sekarang.

_**Anak adalah sebuah titipan dan ridho dari-Nya. **_

Namun, akan berbeda lagi jika hal itu menyangkut darah daging. Hanya orang tua tanpa perasaan yang tidak memikirkan anak mereka, kala akan terjadi perpisahan.

Anak. Bolehkah aku mengatakan jika sesuatu yang salah, bahkan lebih, sedang terjadi pada hidupku? Penyimpangan sexual yang aku rasakan sejak dulu bahkan berujung pada sesuatu yang dapat dikatakan mustahil. Jika anak adalah sebuah titipan dari-Nya, apa artinya diri-Nya telah merestuiku, hubungan kami—aku dan Sasuke, dan sesuatu yang jelas aneh dalam pikiranku saat ini? Tidak ada yang benar, semuanya salah.

Jika aku membutuhkan pembenaran, semua hal bisa saja kukarang sekarang. Bisa saja semuanya aku sebut dengan kehendak. Ini semua sudah ditakdirkan, dan tidak ada jalan lagi untukku keluar.

Namun… bukan itu jalan keluar yang sebenarnya.

Aku ingat bagaimana pertama kalinya kedua tangan kaku milikku memeluk tubuh rapuh Boruto—anak lelaki pertamaku, _dulunya aku yakin seperti itu_. Ia begitu munggil dengan kulit merah, malaikatku, keturunanku—yang kujadikan sebuah pembuktian. Saat itu aku yakin, hidupku akan berubah menjadi lebih berarti—_Ya saat itu, keadaan sekarang mulai berputar kembali. _

Adalah sebuah keluarga yang dipandang bahagia jika kau memiliki anggota keluarga lengkap; ayah, ibu (seorang wanita) dan anak, yang rukun. Dan disebut keluarga apa yang berisi dua laki-laki dengan jatidiri seorang gay atau mungkin _bi_—seperti Sasuke dan aku—ditambah seorang anak yang katanya memiliki ikatan darah dengan keduanya, walaupun kami hidup dengan sangat rukun?_** Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah mendengar hal tersebut sebelumnya. **_

Jeritan akan penat dan letih tubuhku tidak dapat kurasakan dengan jelas. Ragaku telah mengambang, antara dunia khayal dan kenyataan. Hinata-Boruto-Himawari membawaku dalam dunia nyata apa adanya, menjadi pria sesungguhnya tanpa ada pandangan aneh dari yang 'normal' lainnya. Namun, disisi lain, Sasuke dan Menma menawarkan suatu khayalan yang sebenarnya dulu pernah kubayangkan kemungkinannya—dan tentunya, kemustahilannya, yang sekarang tak ubahnya menjadi kenyataan pula.

Perasaan hampa, dengan jantung yang bergejolak tidak nyaman mengiringiku dalam keheningan ruang kosong. Tersemat apik di kedua belah bibir, rokok mint dengan epul asap merayap di ujungnya yang terbakar kemudian terbang di udara. Sudah berapa lama aku berhenti menghisap nikotin ini? Kenyataannya tidak pernah. Karena tidak sekali pun aku menghindarinya, hanya sedikit bermain petak umpat dengan Hinata dan anak-anakku.

Namun, sekarang apa yang harus aku tutupi.

Hinata melihatku tidak lagi seperti suami yang baik. Sebuah kata yang mendeskripsikan sikapku yang sangat keterlaluan pasti selalu terpikir olehnya. Beberapa minggu sudah, tidak lebih dari sebulan dia bertemu Menma, Hinata tidak lagi terlalu respek. Aku pun tidak terlalu ingin menjelaskan. Apa yang harus kujelaskan? Kenyataan bahwa aku dulu tidak berselingkuh di belakangnya, tetapi dia 'lah yang menjadi selingkuhanku dari kekasihku—yang seorang pria? Dia akan bunuh diri saat itu juga jika tau hal itu.

Himawari, putri kecilku, malaikat tanpa sayap dengan pikiran sangat polos. Aku menyayanginya sebagaimana ia menunjukkan kasih sayangnya padaku, berdasarkan caranya sendiri. Ia tidak memelukku terlebih dahulu, sebuah prestasi cemerlang yang diraih pun tidak pernah ia berikan, sikap manja putri kecil pada sang ayah juga tak ia tunjukkan. Lontaran pendek namaku sudah membuktikan bahwa ia menyangiku. Himawari tidak dapat berbicara dengan benar. Suaranya selalu tertahan di tenggorokan seperti orang gagap. Daya tangkapnya pun rendah. Dan mengingat adalah hal tersulit yang harus ku ajarkan pada tipe anak sepertinya. Cekatan kecil namaku menjadi bukti ia mengingatku, sebagai sesuatu yang dekat dengannya—dan aku senang akan itu.

Berbeda dengan Himawari, berbeda juga pada Boruto. Ia anak yang hebat. Anak laki-laki kuat. Tak pernah aku melarangnya untuk bertengkar, bertarung atau apapun sejenisnya, karena sesungguhnya akan lebih baik jika ia membuktikan dirinya menganggap lelaki lain adalah saingan—bukan pegangan apalagi pasangan. Sempat perasaan takut merayapiku. Saat dulu aku mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku yang telah tiada dengan menjadi seorang pendosa dan pria brengsek, sekarang aku takut, jika nanti Boruto akan sama sepertiku. Orang tua mana yang menginginkan jejak hitamnya dulu kembali dilalui anaknya?

_**HUU—**_Aku mengambil nafas dalam, menyedot semua asap sebisaku. Mengisi paru-paru kecilku dengan sesuatu yang tidak sehat.

_**HOO—**_kemudian aku kembalikan. Mereka menyebar di udara, berbaur kemudian hilang. _**Andai kudapat seperti itu.**_

Menma, anakku. Sasuke telah menunjukkannya, kami bertemu dengan orang bernama Orochimaru itu seminggu setelah pertemuan dalam restoran. Dia menjelaskan bagaimana cara menggabungkan dua sperma menjadi satu kemudian ditanam dalam ovum buatan khusus. Aku pikir tadinya ia gila. Karena, dia telah terlalu sinting untuk membuat ovum sintetis—maksudku, palsu-buatan, dan—kalian harus melihat bagaimana dia dengan lancarnya menjelaskan jika itu sungguh ada, menyudutkanku jika itu memang benar.

Orochimaru lebih dari gila. Ia obsessive.

Kalian dapat bayangkan bagaimana dia memilah kemudian memilih satu sel sperma dari jutaan yang keluar? Yang tersehat, dia bilang. Aku pikir itu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak menggunakan kedua tangannya kemudian dibantu dengan satu microskop—itu sangat… kuno. Otaknya brilliant, sebelum memulai semuanya, Orochimaru memikirkan itu dari awal hingga akhir. Pertama ia menggunakan kemampuannya untuk membuat sebuah alat canggih, yang pasti akan sangat memakan waktu dan uang. Uang itu ia dapat dari Sasuke.

Kabuto orangnya yang membantu Orochimaru. Saat mereka berinteraksi, aku dapat berpikir jika sebuah hubungan tidak wajar juga terjalin di antara mereka. Seorang atasan, dan asistennya. Keduanya pria, dengan otak brilliant tapi mengerikan.

Kabuto seorang asli mesin, juga ilmuan. Hampir sama seperti Orochimaru, tapi memiliki bakat lebih dari sekedar bereksperimen dengan organisme. Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kedua orang mengerikan itu bertemu hingga saling bekerja sama. Diriku pribadi tidak terlalu ingin mengetahuinya. Karena sebagian orang seperti mereka mungkin akan menjawab, 'takdir yang mempertemukan kami', **atau mungkin tidak**. Yeah, yang kutahu setelahnya Kabuto menjelaskan bagaimana ia dan Orochimaru membuat setiap tahap percobaannya.

_Criminal_.

Miris. Saat banyak orang mencari sanak saudaranya yang menghilang, para polisi mengejar penculik dan pembunuh. Ternyata mereka ada di depanku.

Penelitian itu tidak hanya membutuhkan harta, maksudku uang yang banyak. Tapi juga harus memiliki kelinci percobaan. Kabuto bertanggung jawab untuk menculik para gadis muda, seorang kupu-kupu malam, atau boleh kusebut seseorang yang menjual dirinya. Orochimaru yang bertugas untuk melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim. Butuh waktu sangat lama hingga penelitian tentang rahim seorang wanita dapat diselesaikan. Bahan percobaan tidak boleh sembarangan. Wanita-wanita yang berhasil diculik harus 'lah memiliki tubuh yang sehat. Tidak memiliki penyakit menular, serta mempunyai rahim yang berfungsi.

Penelitian dan percobaan.

Kebanyakan wanita itu dibiarkan mati saat rahim mereka diangkat.

Aku mengenyit saat melihat wajah berceceran air liur milik Orochimaru, itu hanya perumpamanku. Orochimaru tidak sungguh-sungguh meneteskan air liur. Tapi wajahnya yang sangat obsessive itu menakutiku. Dia menjelaskan semuanya dengan sangat bersemangat. Suaranya yang terdengar serak membuatku jijik.

Setelah mendengar semua, bahkan diberi unjuk sebuah video bagaimana mereka melakukannya. Aku percaya. Segera pergi dari sana, karena tidak kuat menahan mual.

Sasuke membawaku pulang. Sedangkan ragaku hanya termenung dalam diam.

Isi kepalaku berlabuh pada anakku kembali. Menma, jiplakan kecil dari bayanganku. Ia berwarna sedikit hitam—auranya, campuran Sasuke tapi memiliki sedikit cahaya yang buram. Secercah kasih sayang mungkin dapat mengembalikan masa mudanya. Sasuke bercerita jika anak lelaki yang ku hasilkan dari impant sebuah percobaan ilmiah itu, tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana dicintai dan disayang seorang ibu. Sasuke selama ini diam, hanya agar Menma semakin menginginkanku. _**Sejenak itu terdengar mengerikan. **_Aku merinding melihat bibirnya bergetar di depan bibirku saat mengucapkannya.

Memejamkan mata, rasanya aku dapat merasakan bagaimana Sasuke membelai lembut kulit dan otot tegasku pada saat kami bersama.

.

"**Menma akan semakin berambisi untuk mendapatkanmu, Naruto. Sama sepertiku yang menginginkanmu." **

Badanku bergetar. Sebuah gelas cantik panjang berisi anggur merah yang dibawa Sasuke terlihat selayaknya racun di mataku. Saat ia mendekat, aku merasa panas. Rasanya lahar yang terpandam apik semenjak Hinata melahirkan Himawari mulai keluar dari kepalanya. Sedikit tergesa, aku meraih kancing celana bahanku, kemudian membukanya. Rasa lega belum juga kudapatkan, jadi kutarik turun segera relsetingku. _Dia _menonjol disana. Aku melihat kepalanya yang ada di balik celana dalam putihku. Tegang, dan keras juga sedikit berair.

Elusan lembut kumulai dari bawah, membuat gerakan memutar sesekali naik dan turun mengikuti jalurnya yang pendek, menonjol dari balik celana dalam—sambil melihat Sasuke. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Dia juga melihatku sambil terus meneguk habis angur merah. Panas, kedua bibirku terbuka dengan sendirinya. Suara helaan nafas berat terdengar menderu.

Sasuke menjauhkan gelas cantiknya, menaruhnya di meja terdekat.

Kami berada di kamar hotel. Tujuanku kemari sebelumnya hanya ingin membicarakan semuanya hingga tuntas. Tempatnya adalah restoran yang ada di hotel ini, karena aku suka makanannya, tapi Sasuke membuatku mengikutinya hingga berada disini. Salahku karena mudah terjerumus, dan salahku pula tak dapat tahan dengan daya tariknya. Kami seharusnya membicarakan sesuatu, mencari jembatan dari setiap permasalahan. Tadinya aku tidak ingin gegabah, kami sama-sama memiliki keluarga yang tidak mudah untuk dilepaskan. Tanggung jawab kami lebih berat dibanding saat bersama dulu.

Namun,

Gerakan bibir Sasuke membuatku semakin panas, apalagi dengan tatapannya yang seakan semakin membuat kedua kakiku membuka lebar.

…Sasuke ternyata memang licik. Sasuke yang licik, dan aku yang terbuai.

Sasuke berada dihadapanku sekarang. Selangkangannya tepat berada di depan wajahku. Kedua mataku terbuka lebar, tegukan ludah tidak membantu sama sekali menghilangkan sedikit akan rasa dahaga yang kurasakan saat ini. Dengan cepat—tanpa meminta persetujuannya—kulepaskan ikat pinggang Sasuke, ia menggunakan kemeja, segera kutarik kainnya yang dimasukkan, kubuka kancing celananya, gundukan itu semakin membesar. Merasakannya dengan pasti. Usapan yang kulakukan, gerakan pipiku yang menempel pada selangkangannya.

_**SREEET!**_—sletingnya telah turun.

Dia menyembul. Pemandangannya adalah sebuah gundukan besar dibalik celana dalam putih dan celana bahan hitam diluar, membuat deru nafasku merengek. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada pinggangnya, sedangkan pipiku terus bergerak intens di depan. Salah satu tanganku mulai turun, mengalung pada bagian paha dengan telapak tangan yang mulai menjalan pada selangkangan.

Aku merasakannya dari bawah.

Cium, kecup, hirup. Aroma khas pria jantan yang sedang 'ingin'. Sangat memabukan, dan gerakan tanganku di bawah selangkangannya semakin intens. Iseng, aku meliriknya. Mata kami bertemu, Sasuke sama sepertiku. Hasrat kami tidak terbendung. Sesuatu dalam diriku yang dulu mulai keluar, dan ia tahu itu—sialnya, ia sedang berpura-pura sekarang.

Tidak kuat, rengekanku keluar sambil dengan cepat menjauhkan tubuh. Melepaskan lilitan tanganku, kemudian menarik turun celana bahanku. Tersisa kemeja, dan celana dalam kuning yang kupakai—warnanya sangat kontras, mungkin juga sedikit norak. Tapi aku tidak peduli, lagipula disaat seperti ini sesuatu seperti itu malah akan membuat nafsu kami melambung.

Berbaring, dan melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan meminta. Kedua tangan kuulurkan padanya, sambil membuka lebar kedua kakiku. Mulutku terbuka, melihatnya sayu juga sedikit menggoda. Jalang, aku mulai bicara padanya, "Sasuke, aku—menginginkanmu. Cumbu tubuhku, dan masukkan dirimu." Aku merengek dengan desahan nafas berat.

Sasuke belum berbuat apapun, tapi ia menatap tubuhku penuh minat. Gundukannya semakin besar, dan tangannya pun sepertinya mulai gatal. Pelan aku melihat sebelah tangannya tidak nyaman bertengger di karet celana dalamnya. Pinggir kanan celana dalam Sasuke telah sedikit turun, gundukannya menjadi terhimpit. Oh, aku ingin sekali melihatnya. Sudah lama tak jumpa, dan rasanya ingin melepas segalanya.

Mulai dilanda putus asa. Salah satu tangan kutarik, mengarahkannya pada si _junior_ yang berada di bawah. Semenggoda mungkin. Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti banci yang haus akan kejantanan pria lain, tapi jelas aku menginginkannya sekarang. Jadi, kupinggirkan terlebih dahulu rasa malu.

Dia mengeras disana. Rasanya kurang nyaman membelai diriku yang lain di bawah. Aku membutuhkan bantuan.

Ranjang terasa bergoyang.

Tanpa sadar, tadi mataku terpejam.

Oh, Sasuke berada di atasku. Duduk mengangkang di atas perutku—tanpa menggunakan apapun lagi. Dia bugil. Ototnya terbentuk sempurna pada bagian perut, bulu-bulu hitam halus menjalar disana dan mengarah pada selanggangan. Oh, lihatlah bentuknya. Putih, gagah menjulang dengan kedua bola yang menggantung di bawahnya—jangan lupa bulu-bulu hitam yang berkumpul, mengelilingi kebanggan Sasuke.

Nafasku memburu. Kami kembali bertemu. Dulu, kupikir kami tidak akan berjumpa lagi. Kupikir dulu, hanya akan ada satu lubang yang aku temui dalam kondisi seperti sekarang.

Sasuke, aku merindukanmu.

Rasanya sama, keras dan khas.

Oh, Sasuke—kau kembali menarikku… dalam lingkaran hitam itu.

**.**

* * *

**Dedicated for Opposite Party #2 **

'**Love Never Late'**

'**KATEGORI ABABIL'**

.

* * *

**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY 2015!**

* * *

Enjoy

.

(Naruto—37 tahun, Sasuke—37 tahun, Menma—15 tahun)

(Hinata—35 tahun, Sakura—35 tahun, Both-Sarada—10 tahun, Himawari—8 tahun)

* * *

.

Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar bagi Naruto memikirkan segalanya. Dari kedua belah pihak ia merasa tidak mendapatkan keuntungan. Cintanya berlabuh pada orang yang salah, dan masa depan serta lingkungan mendukungnya agar bersama orang lain—yang dia anggap sebagai tanggung jawab. Naruto bisa saja berkhianat lebih dari sekedar bersetubuh dengan mantan kekasihnya, tapi ia tidak merasa dapat melukai keluarganya lebih dari itu. Jika ia dan Hinata bercerai, bagaimana dengan kedua buah hatinya?

Namun, sekali lagi Naruto merasa denyutan pada bagian bawahnya berteriak untuk menjadi egois walau hanya sekali.

Naruto meremat rambutnya menjadi semakin berantakan. Perebutan hak asuh seharusnya tidak perlu terjadi. Ia dapat memberikan hak asuh kedua anaknya dengan suka rela pada Hinata—karena ia yakin, seorang ibu seperti istrinya tidak akan kuat berpisah dengan anak-anaknya, meski ia pun akan merasa berat tinggal terpisah dengan kedua raga kecil itu. Sejenak, pikirannya melayang pada biaya-biaya yang mungkin menjadi beban untuk Hinata.

Hinata sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, sedangkan kakaknya baru meninggal satu tahun lalu. Akan sangat buruk rasanya menyerahkan kembali Hinata pada paman dan bibi dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Namun, memang dari semua ini tidak ada yang baik. Perceraian dibolehkan dengan syarat kau bersedia untuk menjadi bahan gunjingan orang lain, sah tapi dibenci.

_**Apalagi ia bercerai demi bersama sesama jenisnya.**_

Apa yang lebih dibenci dibanding itu?

Satu cara paling wajar yang mungkin dapat ia lakukan hanya dengan menganggap keluarga aslinya sebagai prioritas. Menma masih memiliki Sasuke sebagai ayahnya, dan mungkin—semoga saja—Sakura suatu saat dapat memberikan secercah kasih sayang.

Kebanyakan manusia akan lebih memilih sesuatu yang biasa. Naruto telah melakukannya dulu. Jadi, kenapa ia tidak dapat melakukannya kembali sekarang? Ia yang sekarang seharusnya telah sangat berbeda! Menjadi seorang kepala keluarga, halnya pimpinan—ia harus dapat mencari dan membuat keputusan paling benar untuk semuanya.

"Naruto-kun," Panggilan itu terdengar mengancam di telinganya. Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga menatap Hinata tanpa rasa curiga. Tubuhnya berbalik, masih dalam posisi duduk di atas sofa. Hinata terlihat di ambang pintu, menenteng kantung kresek putih besar. Naruto pikir Hinata pasti baru pulang dari acara belanja bulanannya.

Sudah sebulan lebih—dari acara perselingkuhannya bersama Sasuke.

Lewat dua bulan lebih dari kejadian Boruto yang pulang dengan kondisi kedua pipinya yang memerah, bibir yang robek—sambil menangis.

Dan, telah lebih dari tiga bulan ia bertemu Menma di restoran bersama Sasuke.

Naruto tidak tahu pasti kapan tepatnya semua ini terjadi. Rasanya seperti sudah sangat lama, tapi baru terasa sekarang.

"Baru pulang?" tanyanya. Naruto berbalik lagi, melihat televisi yang menayangkan acara lawakan. Rasanya garing, dalam situasi seperti ini sebenarnya Naruto berharap dapat tertawa kembali. Tapi nampaknya, melihat dan mendengar lawakan bukanlah ide yang bagus. _Mood_nya malah semakin rendah.

Hinata berjalan pelan, menaruh semua kantung belanjaannya di atas meja. "Hu-um," Naruto merasa Hinata mendingin, nampak tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Wanita itu hanya menaruh barang bawannya, tidak melakukan apapun lagi selain melihat ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi sulit digambarkan.

Naruto terganggu. Ia melihat Hinata dengan kening mengkerut tak suka. "Kenapa?"

Namun Hinata tidak juga menjawab.

Hening.

"Anko pulang lebih cepat tadi. Himawari dan Bolt juga sudah ada di kamarnya." Anko adalah nama anak tetangga mereka. Remaja perempuan yang telah dapat mengais uang untuk tambahan jajan. Anko selalu datang saat Hinata merasa harus keluar rumah tanpa membawa anak-anak, sedangkan Naruto bekerja. Anko, anak yang baik, jadi Naruto maupun Hinata mereka tidak terlalu khawatir memberikan tanggung jawab pada remaja itu.

Hening kembali.

Himawari datang sambil membawa boneka Barbie kecil ditangan. Berjalan terhuyung, dengan mata terlihat mengantuk. Boruto menyusul dibelakangnya, "Himawari merengek ingin ditemani tidur, jadi aku biarkan dia ke bawah." Alasannya.

Naruto melihat Hinata yang bergeming. Wanita itu tampak menunggu sesuatu. Ia menghela nafas, rasa bosan dan kesal merayap. "Hinata, kau temani Himawari tidur. Aku akan disini sampai kau selesai menidurkannya." Boruto yang melihat ke arahnya tidak Naruto terlalu perdulikan, dia malah kembali berkata, "Kau tidurlah, Boruto. Kau butuh istirahat."

.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata kembali setelah yakin jika Himawari tidak lagi merengek. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Naruto. Lampu ruang itu telah padam, cahaya satu-satunya yang menjadi alat bantu hanya sinar yang dihasilkan berasal dari televisi yang masih menyala. Naruto duduk di depan televisi tersebut, tidak menjawab atau bicara sedikit pun. Hinata menghela nafas. Duduk di samping Naruto. Berada di sofa dengan posisi dekat seperti ini. "Sudah berapa lama ya, sejak malam itu?"

Naruto sedang tidak ingin mengungkit kembali masa lalu. "Hinata, anak bernama Menma itu—"

"Naruto-kun!"

Indahnya membina bahtera rumah tangga.

Naruto yakin ia pernah mengalaminya bersama Hinata—walau dengan bayangan Sasuke setiap ia melihat rambut hitam istrinya dari belakang. Ia merasakan mengerti bagaimana rasanya seorang sepertinya tak pernah mau mengakui. Kecaman berada di mana-mana. Naruto tidak ingin membahasnya satu persatu. Namun, sesuatu yang busuk, walau sudah ditutupi dengan berton-ton bunga, berliter minyak wangi pun, bau-nya pasti akan tetap tercium.

Bahkan busuknya akan menyebar.

"Hinata-chan, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu!"

Itu bukan isyarat ataupun permintaan. Kalimat tersebut adalah perintah. Berpuluh tahun Hinata hidup bersama Naruto, bagaimana pemikiran pria itu tetap saja tidak dapat ia baca. Naruto terlalu rumit. Seperti sebuah peti yang tergembok, kunci yang dipegang Hinata tetap saja tidak dapat membukanya. Mungkin ia telah salah mengambil kunci, atau memang kunci miliknya tidak ada satu pun yang dapat membuka Naruto. Kesalahan. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu apa kesalahan itu.

Saat mereka berpacaran dulu, Naruto adalah tipe pria yang sangat baik. Keceriaan pria itu membawanya pada sebuah cara untuk lepas dari kekangan aturan keluarga. Ia selalu percaya pada Naruto. Tidak peduli akan kalimat pedas yang dilemparkan kakaknya. **'Naruto adalah gay'**, Hinata tidak percaya itu. Bahkan saat dilempari foto Naruto berpelukan dengan pria lain pun Hinata tidak peduli. **'Buka 'lah matamu Hinata-Hime! Naruto itu pria banci!'** itu teriakan terakhir Neji sebelum sebulan kemudian dia dan Naruto akhirnya menikah.

Pernikahan.

"Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu." Hinata melihat Naruto. Suaminya tidak melihat ke arahnya. Manik biru itu menatap televisi. "Aku… Menma itu memang anakku, dan Sasuke adalah ayahnya."

.

"Kau mulai nakal Hima-_chan_," Bolt mengelus rambut Himawari. Hima-chan, Bolt selalu suka memanggil Himawari seperti itu. Putri kecil keluarga Uzumaki itu kembali bangun saat Hinata, ibunya, keluar dari kamar. Kamar Himawari dan Bolt berdekatan, hanya berbeda beberapa langkah. Tadi, Bolt pikir siapa yang mengetuk pintunya, tapi ternyata adiknya 'lah yang berada di sana, tersenyum sambil memegang bonekanya.

Himawari, adiknya. Bolt begitu menyayangi gadis kecil itu. Dalam dirinya ada sebuah dorongan alamiah untuk melindungi._** 'Apa yang akan kami lakukan jika ayah pergi? Aku, Himawari, belum ingin ayah pergi.'**_

Himawari tersenyum melihat kakaknya. Kepala gadis kecil itu menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri beberapa kali. Sebuah boneka kelinci putih berada dipelukannya. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh pipi sang kakak, sedangkan Bolt sendiri tersentak, bangun dari lamunannya sendiri. Ia menatap Himawari yang melihatnya tanpa ekspresi yang terlalu berarti. Bolt tersenyum, "Kenapa? Kau haus?"

Himawari menelengkan kepalanya, matanya melihat tidak tentu. Sesekali lidahnya menjulur membasahi bibirnya yang munggil.

Bolt menerawang.

Menma, Uchiha Menma.

Anak itu menangis saat memukulnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia merasakannya saat pukulan terakhir mengenai wajahnya, tetesan air asin itu berjatuhan seperti hujan, mengenai pelipisnya dengan telak. Mata itu, yang berbeda warna, nampak sangat lemah. Bolt sadar bukan hanya dia yang menginginkan ayahnya. Tapi, apa maksudnya dengan teriakan Menma di akhir. _**'Ayah adalah Haha?'**_

.

.

* * *

**_Di kediaman Uchiha_**

Sasuke baru saja menutup pintu ruang kerja.

"_Otou-san_," itu suara Sarada.

Anak perempuan Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Tidak melihat ayahnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Sarada merasa gugup. "Aku ingin tidur dengan _otou-san_, bolehkah?" Pertanyaan klise. Seharusnya Sarada tahu jawaban dari Sasuke apa, tapi anak itu terus saja berpura-pura tidak tahu. Istilah terus 'lah berusaha melekat dalam dirinya.

Ibunya yang mengajarkan.

Sakura selalu bercerita jika Sasuke memang dingin. Ayahnya adalah seorang pria yang tidak dapat mengekspresikan sesuatu. Dulu, ibunya selalu mengejar Sasuke, tapi pria itu tetap dingin. Hingga mungkin pada batasnya, Sakura tersenyum saat mengatakannya, _**'Ayahmu melamar ibu. Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan? Dia berkata, 'Aku ingin kita menikah. Aku tidak menerima penolakan.' Dia sangat manis bukan?'**_

Jadi, bolehkan sekarang Sarada terus mencoba?

"Tidak. Seorang anak perempuan tidak baik untuk tidur satu tempat tidur dengan ayahnya." Alasan. Terlempar begitu saja. Tanpa harus berpikir sedikit pun, Sasuke telah memiliki seribu alasan yang dapat ia lemparkan.

Sarada tetap menunduk. Anak itu berbalik, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kamar Sarada berada di ujung sebelah kanan.

Dan Sasuke?

Melihat perempuan kecil itu pergi. Ia segera berbalik ke arah kiri. Kamar Menma. Mungkin malam ini dia akan memberikan beberapa pelajaran penting. Berdiskusi tentang tugas rumah anak itu, mungkin. Malam ini Sasuke bebas. Tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktunya yang sangat terbatas dengan sang anak.

Seorang ayah wajib memberikan sedikit waktunya, meski hanya beberapa menit, untuk dihabiskan bersama anaknya bukan?

.

.

.

.

_**TBC~**_

* * *

.

_**A/N:**_ Loshi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update.

**Thank you for my reviewer, follower, dan yang telah menjadikan fic ini favorite kalian. **

**.**

**Fic ini saya ubah menjadi 3shot, karena sekarang saya update untuk merayakan SasuNaru day. Jadi, chapter ketiga adalah ending. **

**Saya juga tidak akan berjanji untuk memberikan sequel. Saya berikan spoiler, kalau fic ini akan berakhir sesuai keinginan saya. Jalan cerita telah saya tentukan sebelum mengetik. Jika tidak ingin kecewa, menyingkir segera. Cerita ini akan berakhir dengan BoyxBoy. **

**.**

_**HAPPY SASUNARU DAYS 2015!**_

_**Sebenernya Loshi mau lontarin harapan tahun lalu. Tapi kayanya ga mungkin, nginget MK aja sama sekali ga lirik SasuNaru shipper kaya kita. So, ga muluk-muluk. LOSHI HARAP SASUNARU BAKALAN TETEP JAYA! BAKALAN SELALU ADA DI HATI SEMUA SHIPPERNYA! **_

_**JAYA SELALU SASUNARU!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kejujuran itu mengerikan—meski ada kalanya, hal tersebut merupakan suatu keindahan yang setiap orang katakan terasa di akhir.

Manusia tidak ingin dibohongi. Itu kepastian yang seharusnya setiap orang ketahui.

Ya, lagipula kau pikir siapa orang yang ingin dilempari kotoran busuk—meski tercium seharum bunga paling wangi sekalipun? _**Itu terdengar sangat sakras.**_ Tapi disisi lain, itu 'lah kenyataan. Sesuatu paling indah pun belum tentu menjadi hal terbaik yang dapat kau terima.

Aku pun berkata, "Daripada dilempari kecupan melayang dari seseorang yang membohongimu, sekarang, aku lebih memilih untuk digigit anjing yang sudah kupelihara sedari kecil hingga aku mati."—_**terdengar sangat bodoh**_. Meski, sebenarnya keduanya tidak 'lah menyenangkan, kebohongan atau pengkhianatan.

Kehidupan rumah tanggaku terancam. Jurang perpisahan sudah berada di depan mata. Hal paling mengerikan adalah rasa jijik yang mulai merayap dalam setiap sendiku. Menyedihkan, mengetahui bahwa suami yang selama ini kau jadikan sandaran terakhir adalah seorang yang akan paling kau benci di masa depan. Marah, karena rasa jijik yang terasa pada setiap inchi lekuk tubuhku. Dan, kengerian saat kau mengetahui bahwa—_**suami yang kau jadikan tumpuan terakhir telah membuatmu jijik karena dia adalah seorang gay.**_

"Jadi—apa?" lirihku. Naruto memandangku dengan pandangan terluka. Rasa teriris mata pisau saat kau pertama kali memegang benda tajam itu pun bahkan tidak lebih perih dari yang apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Memandang bola mata sejernih lautan itu membuatku tidak lagi ingin melihat warna biru yang sama. "JADI APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?!" Aku tak tau lagi dia memandangku seperti apa. Jika dia melemparkan tatapan khawatir atas teriakan yang sudah terkoar keras, aku sama sekali tidak sudi menerimanya.

Tetesan air mata mengalir. Aku bangkit dari sofa, tidak sudi berada dalam satu tempat duduk depan manusia paling hina di mataku sekarang ini. Naruto pun bangkit. Dia menahanku, seakan-akan aku ini kerasukan dan membahayakan.

"Hiks! Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, Naruto-kun?"

Kenyataan terasa mencegah kalimat dari pria dihadapanku ini keluar. Naruto tidak juga menjawab.

Aku semakin histeris. Mengutuk semua yang harus kualami. Marah, kesal, bingung juga ketakutan menghantam wajahku saat melihatnya.

Suamiku adalah orang paling jahat yang pernah kuketahui.

Naruto menghampiriku, mencoba menggenggam pergelangan tanganku yang mulai terasa semakin kuat menjabaki rambut kepalaku sendiri. Pening dan sakit pada kulit kepala tidak lagi sebanding. Banyak helaian yang tercabut. Aku berteriak histeris. Memaki suami yang paling kucintai—juga kubenci. Naruto berusaha membuatku terjaga—tidak berlaku seperti orang gila.

Tapi apa peduliku.

Aku menangis, berteriak. Nyaris benar-benar kerasukan.

"HINATA!" teriakan itu tidak lebih mengerikan dari kenyataan.

Aku mencintainya sepenuh hati, tapi yang kudapat sekarang ini. Lebih dari kehancuran yang ia berikan. Jika bisa, aku ingin bunuh diri, meninggalkan semua luka yang perlahan menyayat setiap detik yang kulalui.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The boy who I have © devilojoshi

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, Slight SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Typos and Miss Typos, YAOI/ Boys Love/ Humu, LEMON, Implisith MPREG, Menma as SasuNaru's Son. **PoV berganti tanpa ada pemberitahuan**. **Mohon baca dengan baik-baik jika tidak ingin bingung.**

.

* * *

.

**ENDING!**

Enjoy

.

.

(Naruto—37 tahun, Sasuke—37 tahun, Menma—15 tahun)

(Hinata—35 tahun, Sakura—35 tahun, Both-Sarada—10 tahun, Himawari—8 tahun)

.

Menma melihat wajah ayahnya dengan seksama. Berada di ruang kerja ayahnya sebenarnya illegal, tapi untuk kali ini—sepertinya tidak. Kenyataannya Sasuke membiarkan Menma masuk, melihatnya membaca buku. Selain itu, nihil. Menma hanya memperhatikannya.

Ruangan itu dingin karena pendingin ruangan. Bosan menunggu, Menma pun membuka mulut. Mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan. "Kau sudah bertemu _Haha_ lagi?" Menma berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke bergeming, masih dengan buku di tangannya. Kaca mata berframe hitam membingkai wajah menawan yang begitu bejat keindahannya. Rautnya tidak berubah, masih tenang seperti biasa. Pembawaan lelaki dewasa begitu melekat, "Aku yakin saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganku, Menma."—bahkan suaranya pun begitu berkharisma. Kepala keluarga idaman setiap wanita, jika dia memang lelaki yang tertarik pada perempuan.

Menma menghela nafas. Duduk di kursi depan Sasuke. Ia menyandarkan punggun pada sandaran sofa. Tidak nyaman, Menma pun memperbaiki letak duduknya. Jaket hitam yang dikenakannya pun ikut dibuka. Ruangan ini mungkin dingin, tapi Menma merasa panas. Dadanya menahan buncahan lain yang terasa membakar. "Aku rindu Naru-_Haha_." Lirihan keluar dari mulut itu bukan hanya sekedar kalimat, seharusnya Sasuke tahu itu bukan sekedar kalimat dorongan untuknya berbuat sesuatu yang sejak satu bulan ini hanya berdiam diri menunggu panggilan dari Naruto. "Mungkin sekarang _**mereka**_ sedang piknik bersama," Menma melirik ayahnya, mengamati, "…saat kita menikmati sejuknya pendingin ruangan."

Cemburu.

Menma melihat Naruto mengantar anak laki-laki berambut kuning ke sekolah kemarin. Rasanya ia juga ingin diperhatikan seperti itu. Diperlakukan sebagimana seorang anak oleh ibunya. Selama 8 tahun, tidak pernah sekalipun Sakura mengantarnya ke sekolah—hanya Sasuke yang melakukan. Huh, hidupnya sangat tidak beruntung.

Sasuke pun akhirnya berpaling. Dia melihat Menma. "Duduk sambil menimati penyejuk ruangan tidak terlalu buruk, daripada harus keluar dan mengotori tubuhmu diluaran sana."

"Oh ya? Tentu." Menma tertawa mengejek. "Dan saat kita duduk diam, Naru-_haha_ akan tersadar jika hidupnya memang disana. Bukan denganku, ataupun denganmu, _**tousan**_." Menma berdiri. Dia keluar ruangan dengan kaki menghentak gusar. Tidak merasa puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Dasar tidak sabaran." Ia memberikan pembatas buku, dan menutupnya. Kaca mata dilepas. Sasuke merasa otot matanya kaku saat itu juga. Memijat adalah kegiatan yang sering kali orang-orang lakukan untuk membuat bagian itu rileks—termasuk dia. Saat itu Sasuke berbicara lirih seorang diri, "Tidak berpikir jika mungkin sekarang Naruto sedang meminta maaf pada istrinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Boruto Uzumaki.

Seorang anak berumur 10 tahun. Masih begitu muda untuk mengetahui hal paling tabu dari hubungan antara pria. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya begitu marah, hingga berteriak dan memukuli ayahnya. Yang ia ketahui hanya perasaan sedih dan takut yang membuat bingung. Boruto menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Boruto tidak tahu jika itu 'lah yang disebut kekalutan, dan setiap orang memiliknya. Termasuk Hinata, ibunya yang lembut.

Sedih, Boruto merasa air matanya mengalir tanpa sadar. Sesuatu seakan diremas di dadanya. Dia tidak kuat melihat ibunya seperti itu. Menyakitkan rasanya mendengar sang ibu menjerit histeris. Boruto tidak tahu benar apa yang terjadi. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan, _**jika sang ayah telah melakukan kesalahan. **_Bukan karena Boruto lebih menyayangi ibunya. Tapi karena dia tidak pernah melihat ibunya sampai seperti itu. Hinata lembut, ibu yang begitu sempurna dengan segala kasih sayang, dan cinta untuk anak-anaknya.

Ibunya tidak memiliki apapun, tapi sanggup memberikan semuanya. Boruto ingat waktu itu dia menangis karena terjatuh dari ayunan. Umurnya masih 6 tahun saat itu. Sang ayah sedang tidak ada. Dia pulang dengan tangis yang tak henti-hentinya. Ibunya keluar dari rumah, tergopoh. Raut wajahnya terlihat panik dan cemas. Segera memangkunya, sang ibu langsung mengobati lukanya dengan sangat telaten. Dengan segenap kasih sayang, curahan kehati-hatian dan perhatian penuh saat mengobati luka jahat yang membuatnya menangis kesakitan. Setelah itu, sang ibu tidak tidur karena ia merengek kesakitan. Sang ibu, malaikat lembut itu sekarang terlihat begitu terluka.

Boruto melenguh. Dia bingung, selaigus takut. Ibu yang bersedia memberinya uang jajan dengan sisihan uang belanja sang ibu.

'**Ibu, orang yang tak memiliki apapun, namun sanggup memberikan segalanya.'**

Manusia termulia yang pernah dimiliki Boruto—selain ayah tercinta.

Boruto menangis lirih. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Boruto hanya dapat bersembunyi dan melihat semuanya dalam tangis.

Dia tidak ingin sang ibu menangis hingga berteriak pada sang ayah seperti sekarang. Kedua tangan sang ibu terkepal, memukuli ayahnya tanpa ampun. Boruto mendengar suara debuman dari setiap pukulan. Tangan ibunya yang lembut dan kecil. Tangan yang selalu membuatkan masakan, mengobati rasa sakitnya, memberikan belaian dan menyalurkan hangatnya pelukan.

Tubuh kecil Boruto bergetar. Air matanya mengalir, tidak dapat dibendung. Hidung kecil memerah. Dia terisak kecil. Beberapa kali mengucapkan kata 'berhenti', tanpa suara.

Dia ingin berlari keluar. Menghentikan ibunya. Berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri.

Tapi disisi lain, Boruto pun takut. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Boruto ingat pada anak jahat yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'Naruto yang juga ayah anak itu'.

Dia takut ayahnya hilang. Boruto takut jika ibunya terus saja berteriak seperti sekarang, maka ayahnya akan pergi ke rumah anak bernama Menma. Dia tidak ingin ayahnya pergi. Dia sayang pada ayahnya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan ayahnya. Rasa kehilangan terbesar. Rasa sakit hati terparah. Lebih dari saat Boruto kehilangan mainannya karena tertinggal di taman ketika ia bermain.

Pernah kehilangan sesuatu? Mainan berharga, atau uang jajan yang sudah kau sisihkan? Boruto yang masih berumur 10 tahun tahun hanya bisa menangis, merengek pada Naruto atau Hinata. Dan sekarang, ibunya berteriak, menyuruh ayahnya pergi.

Boruto takut.

'_Dia adalah milikku! Naruto-haha adalah milikku! Dan akan kurebut dia darimu!'_

Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dibandingkan dengan kehilangan orang tua. Seseorang yang menyayangi kita apa adanya, karena kita adalah anak mereka. Orang tua tidak menuntut balas, hanya ingin kita menjadi anak yang baik dan bahagia. Orang tua, guru pertama yang mengenalkan kita pada dunia. Boruto ingat saat ayah dan ibunya memberikan buku gambar pertama yang ia mau, ia juga ingat mereka mengantarnya masuk pertama kali ke sekolah, dan dia tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana Naruto juga Hinata meluangkan waktu menemaninya mengerjakan tugas.

Boruto terisak kecil. Suaranya teredam jeritan Hinata sekali lagi.

_**PRAK!—**_Boruto terkejut. Terburu-buru ia keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Suara barang pecah menghancurkan rasa takut. Boruto lebih memilih dimarahi ayah dan ibunya.

Disana, sang ibu duduk di lantai, di samping serpihan atas pecahan vas bunga. Air dari vas berhamburan membasahi lantai. Bunganya entah ada dimana. Boruto mengalihkan mata pada sang ayah. Naruto berdiri sambil terengah. Sepertinya Naruto menyadari kedatangan Boruto, jadi Naruto segera menghampiri sang anak dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Bolt, kenapa kau disini? Tidur'lah kembali. Tidak ada apa-apa." Naruto baru akan meraih Boruto dalam pelukan sebelum jeritan Hinata menghentikannya.

"Jangan sentuh anakku!"

Naruto sontak berbalik, Boruto terkejut. Anak berumur 10 tahun itu tidak tahu jika ibunya bisa terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Boruto gusar, takut dan hampir menangis kencang saat itu juga.

"Jangan sentuh anakku!" jerit Hinata sekali lagi.

Perasaan manusia itu rapuh, apalagi perempuan. Mereka dapat memberikan maaf meski kesalahan yang dilakukan seorang pria sudah sangat fatal. Tapi, akan ada proses untuk itu. Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar, juga pemikiran ini dan itu untuk membuat keputusan. Perempuan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Dalam prosesnya, ada tahap dimana perempuan mencurahkan segenap perasaannya seperti yang dilakukan Hinata. Meski itu adanya adalah proses pertama yang disebut reaksi.

Begitu emosional, tidak terkontrol. Jauh dari kata manusiawi.

Hinata hampir saja mengucapkan kata menjijikan pada Naruto di hadapan Boruto, sebelum akhirnya dia ingat jika Naruto masihlah suami yang dicintainya. "Jangan sentuh anakku." Kembali dia berkata seperti itu. Hinata terisak. "Kumohon jangan sentuh anakku." Sesungguhnya tak sanggup melontarkan kalimat larangan pada pria di hadapannya, tapi Hinata terlalu muak untuk melihat sang buah hati dipeluk lelaki itu.

"Boruto juga anakku, Hinata—"

"TAPI AKU TIDAK INGIN KAU MENYENTUHNYA!"_—menjijikan._

Boruto berharap ini adalah mimpi buruknya. Dia berdoa, semoga saat terbangun nanti kedua orang tuanya sedang tertidur pulas di samping kanan-kiri tempat tidur. Memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

'**Manusia, mahkluk hidup terpintar di dunia, yang paling mengerti apa artinya kehancuran. Tapi tidak pernah benar-benar berusaha menghentikannya.'**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Saat awal dari kehancuran adalah sesuatu yang beragam, dan perceraian merupakan kehancuran itu sendiri. Rumah tangga akan dikatakan hancur apabila ada kata cerai di dalamnya. Tidak ada yang baik dari perceraian. Aku tidak memikirkan uang, mantan istriku atau kehidupanku yang akan datang. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan anak-anak. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka? Apakah mereka trauma? Ataukah, mereka membenciku?

Semua ini terjadi karena keadaan diriku yang tidak memiliki pendirian. Lelaki tak berprinsip. Disetir perasaan yang tidak menentu. Antara tanggung jawab atau keinginan. Aku bahkan hampir tidak dapat membedakannya saat itu. Tanggung jawab, dan keinginan. Keduanya seperti berputar di dalam kepalaku. Saat kupikir, tanggung jawab merupakan satu-satunya hal yang paling kuinginkan dari satu pembuktian diri.

Bukti jika aku adalah pria normal.

Tapi ternyata—itulah awal dari semua masalah.

_**Saat kau tidak dapat mengendalikan pikiran, semua itu akan menjadi cikal kerusakanmu. **_

Kalimat itu bukanlah sebuah _quote_ kesukaanku. Memang bukan, karena tidak kukutip darimana pun.

"_Haha_," Menma memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Dia sudah besar, tapi tetap saja bersikap seolah-olah anak kecil. Aku berbalik, melihat wajahnya. Dia begitu mirip denganku, tapi satu lain dari tubuhnya pencitraan Sasuke. Lelaki itu, yang berdiri di belakang Menma dengan senyum penuh rasa bangga dan bahagia. "Apa yang akan kita makan malam ini? Ramen lagi?" Tanya Menma mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Sepertinya. Atau kau ingin makan sesuatu yang lain?" aku melihat Sasuke. Dia tampak acuh. Berlalu begitu saja, membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil beberapa apel kemudian duduk dengan santai. Asik bersama apel juga pisau di tangannya setelah itu. Sasuke, dan dunianya. Harusnya kutahu itu.

Oh, sepertinya tidak keberatan walau makanan yang kusajikan adalah ramen. Apa dia juga tidak akan keberatan jika Ramen menjadi menu kami untuk satu bulan ke depan?

Menma melenguh, dia sepertinya keberatan. Atau mungkin perutnya kembung karena seminggu ini ramen menjadi makanan utama selain buah-buangan juga roti.

"Apa bisa kita pergi keluar? Membeli bahan makanan lain? Kita bisa mencoba membuat kare, atau apapun itu yang mudah dibuat."

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu membuat nasi dan menaburkan garam di atasnya." Sahut Sasuke. Pria itu mengigit apel di tangannya. Sudah mulus tanpa kulit merahnya. Huh, padahal apel akan lebih berkhasiat jika dimakan bersamaan dengan kulitnya. Dasar.

Menma mendengus. Anak lelakiku melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, kenapa bukan _tousan_ saja yang membuatkan nasi." Katanya menantang. Menma begitu mirip denganku, jadi saat dia mengangkat kepalanya lebih ke atas dari seharusnya. Aku seakan melihat diriku yang menantang Sasuke berkelahi. "_Tousan_ bahkan lupa jika Naru-haha tidak bisa membuat nasi."

Anak kurang ajar.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum.

Satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Memerlukan 365 hari, 52 minggu, dan 12 bulan. Banyak jam, menit dan detik yang terus berdetak setiap aku memikirkan segalanya. Perkerjaan pun tidak dapat ditunda. Keputusan harus diambil, dan menjadi tidak normal di pemikiran orang kebanyakan adalah pilihanku.

Sebuah perceraian mungkin memang jalan yang tepat untukku—_**dan bagi Hinata**_. Meski nampaknya bukan jalan yang seharusnya kuambil. Untuk beberapa pekan, gelap mata sudah menjadi keseharian. Sejak Hinata berteriak, aku tidak dapat menatapnya dengan semestinya. Bahkan di harapan anak-anakku yang melihat. Aku seolah berkata iya atas semua mimpi buruk kebanyakan anak.

Kedua anakku harus kehilanganku di rumah. Mereka, khususnya Boruto, terlihat sangat terluka. Tapi—satu kata maaf saja begitu sulit untuk kukeluarkan. Semua kesalahanku, seolah menolak untuk memberikan kata itu. Seperti menutup bibirku, membungkamnya untuk tidak keluar.

'_**Maafkan ayah, Boruto.'**_ Kalimat itu pun harus kutelan kembali, dan mengubahnya menjadi kecupan di kening serta seruntunan kata-kata lain. _**'Ayah akan selalu ada untukmu. Jangan pernah berpikir kau kehilanganku. Aku tetap ayahmu, dan hubungi semaumu. Jangan sedih, anakku. Aku menyayangimu.' **_

Hinata sendiri, wanita itu terlihat sangat menderita. Jalinan rumah tangga yang begitu indah berubah mengerikan. Bulan pertama Hinata mengetahui semuanya, tiap hari bagai tinggal sendiri. Wanita itu nampak ingin melupakan keberadaannya walau eksistensi kami masih dengan nyata saling berhadapan. Bulan selanjutnya, badai mulai menerjang. Tatapan mata yang selalu bertemu bagaikan percikan api. Setiap perjumpaan menghantarkan rasa benci yang amat sangat. Hingga batas semuanya berlanjut pada pertengkaran yang tidak dapat dihindarkan.

Aku bukannya tidak ingin berhenti. Tetap ingin rumah tangga kami kembali seperti dulu, tapi ini tidak semudah mengetikkan sejumlah kepingan inspirasi menjadi tulisan. Hidup akan semakin sulit saat kau salah memilih langkah, meski itu hanya sekalinya dalam hidup.

Akhirnya, kami pun berpisah. Aku harap ini adalah cara bagaimana Hinata merasa lebih baik.

Aku ingat kalimat terakhirku sebelum berpisah dengan Hinata. _**'Ku mohon jaga kedua anak kita. Boruto, jangan melarangnya menghubungiku, dan Himawari, seberapa terlukanya dirimu atau seberapa sulitnya semua ini, kumoho jaga dia. Aku memohon padamu, Hinata-chan. Mereka… aku sangat menyayangi mereka.'**_

Selanjutnya kabar yang kuterima Hinata pergi ke daerah lain. Dia benar-benar ingin melupakanku, dan kuharap itu berhasil. Melupakanku, dan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku.

Orang baik yang akan menjadi ayah Boruto dan Himawari.

"Naru-_Haha_, ayo kita keluar. Sasuke _Tousan_ juga tidak dapat diandalkan." Menma memelukku kembali. Dia begitu manja. "_Tousan_ sama sekali tidak dapat memasak." Aku tergelak. Memang sejak kapan Sasuke pintar memasak? Bahkan saat dulu kami bersama, pria tampan itu tidak pernah memasak. Sasuke hanya akan mengajakku ke satu restoran dan menyuruhku memesan semua yang kuinginkan.

"Baiklah. Kita keluar." Kataku. Melepas pelukkan Menma, aku berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "Kita beli buku resep, beberapa bahan makanan dan kita belajar memasak bersama."

"Oh tidak, merepotkan sekali."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Atau kita makan saja diluar. Seperti keluarga pada umumnya." Menma menyahut lagi. Giginya rapi, tertarur dan putih. Tapi aku sedang ingin menikmati suasana keluarga. Jadi memasak bersama menjadi ajangku mendekatkan diri.

"Kita memasak bersama."

"Yahhh~"

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**End~**

A/N: AKHIRNYA SELESAI~ ULALA~ /nari rumpul laut/

Aku tahu, fic ini nganu sekali. Tapi otak Loshi itu sederhana. Super sederhana, sampe yang bisa Loshi pikirin Cuma kaya gini. Jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Ending telah dari awal dijelasin kalau fic ini akan berakhir YAOI! HAPPY ENDING! SASUNARU ft MENMA!

Eits, jangan lupa baca omakenya ya. Gak terlalu penting sih. Tp siapa tau ada yang suka.

* * *

.

.

.

**Omake**

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan pagar sebuah rumah munggil, halamannya penuh dengan berbagai bunga. Di sudut taman letaknya bersampingan dengan pagar, ada pohon cabai kecil, dan tomat. Berbuah lebat, berwarna hijau dan merah. Dari balik mobil Sasuke melihat seorang anak perempuan keluar rumah. Menggunakan baju terusan berwarna merah. Anak itu Nampak terburu-buru, memakai kaca mata dan sepatu.

"Hampiri saja jika kau memang ingin." Naruto memahami perasaan Sasuke. Mungkin pria ini sedang memendam rasa penasaran. Bagaimana rasanya memeluk anak berbaju merah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mengingat perilaku Sasuke di hari-hari terdahulu. "Aku tidak keberatan, Sasuke. Menma juga akan mengerti jika kau hanya ingin memberikan salam perpisahan. Walau bagaimana pun, Sarada tulus menyayangimu sebagai ayahnya." Naruto mengambil tangan Sasuke, mengenggamnya erat. Saat Sasuke beralih melihatnya, Naruto pun tersenyum lebar. Ia memberikan anggukan. "Ini perisahanmu."

Sasuke pun tidak dapat menolak lagi.

Pria itu tersenyum, kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Naruto melihat Sasuke menghampiri pintu pagar, sedangkan Sarada yang terburu-buru mematung. Anak itu terkejut.

Naruto harap Sasuke bisa memberikan salam perpisahan paling indah untuk Sarada—juga untuk Sakura yang mematung di balik jendela, mengintip dibelakang gorden biru. Di dalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

Anak manusia ditakdirkan untuk berpasang-pasangan. Menurut kepercayaan, dijodohkan dengan lawan jenisnya. Tapi beberapa, yang satu golongan seperti kami, merasa jika begitu sulit menyukai selain jenismu.

3 bulan setelah perpisahan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Kami—Menma, Sasuke dan aku—pergi ke Belanda—tentu saja aku berhenti dari pekerjaan. Menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada beberapa karyawan yang menjadi tempatku curhat. Kiba bahkan menangisiku yang berhenti setelah dua hari cuti. Dia bilang, aku adalah teman terbaiknya di kantor. Aku tersanjung karenanya. Alasanku dan Sasuke pergi ke Belanda tentu karena masalah pribadi, aku tak mungkin membaginya pada Kiba, jadi kubilang jika aku akan pindah keluar kota. Kiba pun akhirnya hanya mengguk dan memberikan salam perpisahan.

Alasan pribadi yang kusebutkan adalah karena aku dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikah di sana. Menma tentu saja merasa bahagia. Kami memberitahunya setelah 2 hari tiba di Belanda. Ternyata respon yang diberikan Menma sangat melebihi banyangan. Menma meloncat girang ke arahku, memelukku dengan sangat erat sambil terus tertawa. Dia bilang, _**'Akhirnya, aku memiliki ibu!'**_ dengan suara begitu kencang. Dia bahkan berteriak di depan hotel kami menginap tanpa tahu malu. Pernikahanku dan Sasuke tentu saja tidak akan terjadi seperti halnya pernikahan pertama kami.

Kami tidak perlu pusing memilih pakaian. Hanya perlu 2 jas berbeda warna. Hitam dan putih—karena aku yang ingin warna itu. Tidak perlu tamu undangan, dekorasi, atau segala macam persiapan memusingkan. Dalam waktu beberapa pun persiapan akan selesai, jika saja Sasuke tidak keras kepala menyewa seorang designer untuk jas kami.

"Hanya perlu pendeta yang bersedia menikahkan kita."

"Ya, pernikahan untuk pasangan sejenis." Kuperjelas, tapi Sasuke hanya terkekeh selanjutnya mencium bibirku. Padahal kami sedang duduk di bangku taman. Sedangkan, Menma membeli beberapa cemilan di _minimarket_. Ada beberapa remaja yang melihatku dan Sasuke dengan pandangan mencela. Mungkin mereka jijik, atau apalah itu. Aku tidak tahu.

Aku acuh saja, dan melihat beberapa wanita berpakaian rapi sedang bermain di sebrang kami.

Hatiku berdenyut.

.

.

Menanti sesuatu.

Setiap hari akan semakin sulit kurasakan. Hanya karena satu hal kutunda, semuanya berubah menjadi kekacauan. Hingga akhir, yang kutahui itu tidak dapat diperbaiki. Walau berhasil diperbaiki, hati manusia akan sulit untuk sedia kala. Vas bunga yang jatuh, hancur hingga berkeping-keping mungkin akan memilih dibuang oleh pemiliknya. Tapi, apa hati akan begitu saja dibuang? Suatu kemustahilan. Jadi yang dapat kita lakukan hanya berusaha mendamnya, melupakan dan lakukan sesuatu yang baik. Jangan sampai melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Aku terbujur kaku di atas ranjang. Permainan Sasuke memang yang terhebat. Tidak kupungkiri itu. Lebih menakjubkan dari pengalamanku bersegama dengan perempuan—meski artinya jika bersama Sasuke, aku lah yang menjadi pihak wanita.

Aku berbicara pada Sasuke yang berbaring di sampingku. Dia melihatku dalam diam. Wajahnya memerah, peluh di mana-mana, dan rambutnya tidak tertarur. Aku tersenyum melihat hal itu, tanganku terangkat, merapihkan beberapa helai surai hitam itu—menyingkirkannya dari dahi atau mata Sasuke.

Kami berbagi kasih.

Jantungku berdebar tidak tentu. Tidak pernah kurasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman saat bersama Sasuke, tapi—malam ini berbeda. Pikiranku berlabuh kemana pun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke yang bertanya.

Aku memasang senyum terbaik, "Tidak ada."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh untuk bisa kau bohongi?" Sasuke bangkir dari pembaringan. Duduk dengan tanpa sehelai benang pun melingkupi tubuh indahnya. Aku pikir berbicara sesudah aktivitas kami boleh juga. Mungkin Sasuke akan sedikit lebih memakai kepala atasnya, setelah kepala bawahnya tak bisa lagi bertindak. "Jangan sampai kejadian kita terulang kembali, Naruto." Sasuke mengenyitkan kening mulusnya.

Aku bangkit. Duduk di depan Sasuke. Tanganku membelai keningnya yang berkerut itu. Tak ingin memiliki pasangan yang memiliki kerutan di hari pernikahan besok.

"Jadi bicaralah." Sasuke mengambil tanganku. Dia menggenggamnya erat, membawa keduanya ke dada lalu ke mulutnya. Mengecup keduanya, sambil menatap mataku dalam.

Kuharap yang akan kucapkan ini tidak akan membuat kami masuk ke jurang yang sama.

"Aku—"

Kuharap Sasuke akan mengerti.

"…—kurasa ada yang salah dengan diriku, Sasuke. Hanya diriku. Aku rasa, aku sudah mulai—merasa nyaman dengan perasaan memberi, bukan menerima."

.

"Apa kau ingin bilang, jika kau sudah mulai merasa nyaman bersama wanita?"

.

Oh, Sasuke. Andai kau tahu apa yang kurasakan. "Aku pun tak tahu."

.

Dia terdiam. Kami berpandangan. "Kalau seperti itu, tetaplah tidak tahu." Sasuke menggenggam lebih erat tanganku. Kedua tanganku berpindah, menjadi dalam satu genggaman tangan. Sasuke menggeser duduknya. Tubuhnya condong ke depan. Hidung pun kami bersentuhan. Dapat kulihat Sasuke menggulirkan bola mata ke bawah. Satu tangannya yang menganggur menggenggam kesejatianku, dia menggodaku kembali.

Ah! Sasuke.

"Tetaplah tak tahu." Bisiknya. Dia menggam erat di bawah. Bergerak pelan-pelan, membuatku gila. Aku merintih. "Setidaknya, ketidaktahuan itu akan membuat anak kita merasa bahagia."

.

.

.

"Kau merasa gugup karena besok kita akan menikah, Naruto. Terikat selamanya dihadapan pencipta."

'_**Aku harap kau benar, Sasuke.'**_

Meski seharusnya kau tak menggunakan kalimat terakhir itu. Yang kuketahui, kita pernah terikat dengan wanita di harapan pencipta, dan ikatan itu hancur. Kuharap, perasaanku yang tak berubah selama bertahun-tahun padamu akan tetap sama hingga kita mati nanti. Bersama Menma.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Perasaan manusia adalah hal tersulit untuk dipahami. Perasaan tanggung jawab yang selama ini kuemban untuk mempertahankan pernikahan normal dengan Hinata. Perasaan anehku pada Sasuke, yang kusebut cinta sejenis, menjadikanku gay.

Perasaanku pada Hinata, hanya sebatas tanggungan. Sedangkan, cinta dan nafsu untuk Sasuke, perasaan salah yang dapat membunuh jika tak kulampiaskan. Aku buta akan keduanya.

Semua tak dapat kumengerti.

Yang kutahu hanya perasaan sayang, cinta dan ingin melindungi anak-anakku itulah kebenarannya. Untuk Menma, Boruto, dan Himawari. Mereka anak-anak yang kumiliki. Rasa cinta yang murni untuk mereka, malaikat-malaikat pembawa kebahagiaan. _Meski aku harus memilih salah satu orang tua mereka akhirnya. _

Kupeluk Sasuke erat saat dia kembali _masuk_. Mengetuk pintu terdalam dari pencapaian tertinggi nafsu kami.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**REAL END!**

**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY! /oke anggap aja SasuNaru day buat waktu Indonesia/**

HAPPY SASUNARU DAY! HAPPY SASUNARU DAY 2016!

Make a wish bareng-bareng yah. Yuk, jangan pada move on dari SasuNaru. /kaya lo gak move on aja./ walau SasuNaru gak canon di manganya, tapi SasuNaru punya drama CD sendiri yang hintnya penuh sama mereka berdua doang. So, jangan pada nyerah sama pairing tercinta kita.

**.**

* * *

**Btw, Loshi mau kasih info buat SasuNaru shipper. Ada event buat SasuNaru shipper ya. Nama eventnya Blue Orange Challenge. Silahkan search di fb fanpagenya, atau cari pakai hastag #BlueOrangeChallenge. Jangan lupa like fanpagenya, dan ikut ya, hehe. **

* * *

Makasih buat selam ini baca, review, fav dan follow. Makasih semuanya udah mau mampir di fic-fic loshi yang masih banyak kekurangannya. Makasih kalian yang mau kasih apresiasi dengan memberikan review. Loshi makasih banget bagi para reviewer, walo loshi ga bisa bales satu-satu, tapi loshi bacain semuanya. Review kalian bikin semangat loshi kumpul lagi. Makasih jg yang udah capek-capek PM, nangih buat lanjutin fic loshi, hehehe

Btw, Mohon maaf lahir batin ya, kita kan belum lebaran hehe..


End file.
